


The Potter who became a Ptolemy

by Nemara14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Powerful Harry, Submissive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: This is what happens if Harry was raised by one of my original characters (who is  a gray wizard). Harry will also got through a magical inheritance, and be with everyone and their grandma lol. Voldemort wont be crazy but when he is sane again may be coerced to coming around....imagine his face if he saw that.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> some of this doesn't belong to me but to the original author blah blah blah enjoy!

Dumbledore laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulder shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledores eyes seemed to have gone out. After the other two left Dumbledore walked down the street with his put outer turning the street lamps on. He could barely see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. " Good luck Harry," he murmured. he turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. As Harry was peacefully sleeping down the street was a person swinging on the neighborhood's rickety swings. This person was Nefertani Ptolemy a lord and King in her own right

Nefertani was peacefully swaying on her swing when the wind blew a scent so extraordinary yet out of place she was snapped out of her thoughts and stood. 'This is not possible , this is a mortal neighborhood what are Sorcerers doing here?' She quickly pulled the hood of her black cloak over her light brown face and curly long black hair. All that was seen was her golden eyes reminiscent of falcons. Quickly in a crouched stance, she followed the scent to Number four privet drive. Nefertani stood in front of the porch where the scent originated from. Harry rolled onto his side still in the lands of Morpheus. Nefertani cooed "sweet child" and brought him into her arms, he was covered in many scents but she recognized few. Dumbledore, the Potters, Black to name a few. Nefertani also knew who the boy was ...so why has he been left with a mortal family in the middle of the night who would be ill-suited at caring for him?? She read the letter Dumbledore left, then burned it to ashes. She quickly turned upon her heel and melted into shadow. Harry Potter never to be seen for 10 years by the ignorant wizarding world.

Nefertani shadow traveled to her palace that was hidden by many wards and enchantments in the Bourne Woods.  
Nefertani's point of view:  
I walked past the guards in the hallway to my chambers, some were Sorcerers, the other magical creatures. They curiously looked at the bundle I carried but none questioned me. My chambers familiar golden doors stared at me, I quietly pushed them open then quickly closed them in case my new wife was still awake.

I turned around and my wife's sky blue eyes bored into me with deadly precision. " Now tell me my...King as to why I awake from our bed with you gone from my side". Harry started to whine so I quickly shushed her. Her eyes widened comically when she saw him, as she quickly nodded. Elisa if you would be A dear to quickly make him a cradle on our bed I would appreciate it. Elisa did as was asked and I finally laid the child on the makeshift cradle. Elisa motioned me to follow her to my study I sighed then followed. As soon as the door closed she whipped her head towards me so fast her black hair flew and said: "Explain now." " This will take minute hun lets sit and get some refreshments. "Lippy!" "yes, master?'' A house-elf wearing gold and purple robes asked. "Elisa and I would like honey plum tea, thank you." the house-elf popped out of the room and came back with warm tea. I took off my cloak and got comfortable on the loveseat I had opposite my desk. Elisa did the same, my hair shrunk till it was only to my shoulders and my body changed from female to male . ( I am a metamorphagus) " Elisa after you fell asleep I just left to clear my thoughts and release stress, after all, I am only 14 yet I have become a Pharaoh not only to sorcerers but magical creatures as well. We just got married today even though you are only 11 because that was the only way to protect you! and so I shadow traveled to a mortal neighborhood nearby and I found the child who by the way is Harry Potter was left on a doorstep by other magical's with only a brief letter as an explanation!" Elisa gasped "o my Morgana," she said. " Tell me about it, "I said " Elisa I know this is very sudden but I wish to go to Gringotts to become his guardians then blood adopt him. It would solve our problems and be beneficial to him. Now those in the council that wishes for you and your people to be out onto the streets cannot make it so by questioning your fertility on giving me children which we know they would attempt to do as soon as the seven-year mark has passed."

Elisa got a very shrewd look in her eyes very familiar to her uncles. "that is true Tani but I am too young for raising a child I am only a child myself" ELISA says. I reply "we shall figure it out as we go I have the same fears as you but I know we can do this after all I have done this twice". I grinned " Nefertani shut up." I raised my hands in surrender Elisa sighs " alright I agree that this is the best recourse." I kissed her on the cheek "I knew you would see it my way" I said. Now let us go to bed Elisa tomorrow will be a LONG day. We walked back to the bedroom where harry was still peacefully sleeping and laid on either side of him. "Goodnight my loves" I whispered before I waved my hand and the torches went out and the curtains closed around the bed.

TO CLARIFY MORE ON THE OC CHARACTERS:  
When nefertani was a child she lived in Egypt with her parents ( who were ruling) before her Aunt overthrew her parents causing her and her two younger siblings to flee to England and live on the streets and in the woods. When Nefertani was 12 she ran into a group of abused or neglected muggle-borns and squibs that were in the same situation as her and her siblings. One of the leaders of the group was a 9-year old squib named Elisa Malfoy. They grew to be best friends and they built a small village in the Bourne woods and lived peacefully using magic and slowly growing as they accepted everyone whether wizard, creature, and mortals that had nowhere to go ( all were sworn to secrecy by a magical Vow to not reveal the location if questioned). Until Nefertani's aunt heard she was still living and sent assassins. Deciding enough was enough she confronted her aunt and reclaimed her thrown. But some of the purebloods wished to be rid of Elisa and the others in the small kingdom they built. To Avoid this Elisa and Nefertani married but in the laws of Nefertani's people if the queen has not given birth to an heir in 7 years the marriage can be overturned.

Characters description:  
Nefertani Ptolemy: Is a Chamelion a wizard that can change species between magical creatures. ( like one day she is a vampire another a Veela etc) Also is a Metamorphogus, but mainly appears as a man or woman with light brown skin long curly hair with piercing golden falcon eyes. She is currently 14.

Elisa Ptolemy: is a squib born to Lucius's Malfoy younger brother Mathias ( who is dead). she has black hair blue eyes and is very short ( do not ever comment on it because you will die!)  
Maleen: Nefertani's younger sister/child and twin to Helios she is 4  
Helios: Nefertanis younger brother/child and twin to Maleen.

what the bed looks like

the bedroom

the door to the room. and below what Nefertani looks like just darker skin


	2. Gringotts visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to gringotts to complete the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has just lost his parents and isn't aware that he is getting new ones so I have him calling them Tata = dad and Madre=mom.

Nefertani pov  


I opened my eyes and saw I was the first one up ... until I looked down and saw adorable green eyes looking up at me confused. But what was concerning was the darkness that was seeping from Harrys scar. I frowned which was really idiotic because Harry started to cry. I quickly picked him up "shush shhhh baby it's ok , it must be scary when you wake up with a stranger frowning at you" . "Mama!!" He whined at this Elisa awoke groaning "what time is it?" "I don't know"I replied picking Harry up and getting out of bed." Let's get some breakfast ." I'm coming Elisa said as I threw on a shirt while holding the baby with one hand. After I finished I walked into the dinning Hall and put Harry in the highchair that was sitting by my chair. Harry looked at me and said" Nana?" Yes you can have a banana Harry I said . He got a focused look on his face for a 15 month old "oo you" I smiled and said" you can call me tata" a second after I said this Lippy laid sliced banana on his tray with cereal and Elisa walked in the room without a hair out of place."I'll have toast and eggs Lippy thank you" Elisa Said "I would like the same with bacon oh! And I want the eggs sunny side up" I said. Lippy popped away and came back with our food. We all ate quietly except Harry who was painting with his cereal. "Elisa after breakfast we should get ready to go to gringotts ". "But what about Harry we can't just waltz into diagonal ally with him upon hip?" Elisa Said "I'll just put an illusion on him and also, love this morning when I looked at Harrys aura I saw darkness leaking from his scar so I'll also have to have that checked out too" I replied "Tani do you think..." Elisa asked to which I replied "it is a possibility". We finished breakfast then went into our bedroom to dress for the day. I wore black and gold robes with my crest upon the back and pulled my hair into a man bun then put my cobra crown on my brow. Elisa wore light pale blue robes with silver that brought out her eyes with silver diadem with sapphires. And Harry wore a onesie that said "I'm not a hippogriff but I fly like one" and I put a glamour on him that made him look like he had blonde hair and gold eyes. "Madwe" Harry said as he reached for Elisa she picked him up and held him close "is everyone ready?" I asked my wife nodded so I held them both in my arms and shadow travelled straight to in front of gringotts.

Diagon alley was still bursting with people that were still feeling the bliss of the demise of Voldemort. I quickly walked through the crowd with my head held high and people parted like the red Sea. People pointed and started to whisper but we walked into gringotts it immediately ceased. I walked up to a teller who did not seem to be serving anyone and said in Gobbledegook  
"I would like to speak to Nagnok my bank manager ,and griphook the potters manager at the nearest convenience for I have a matter of great importance that involves all cousin." His eyes bored into mine and he gave one look at Harry in Elisa's arms then smiled a nasty cold grin. He replies"follow me " and leads us to an empty room with three chairs in front of a large desk.  
We wait for two minutes until the goblins I requested came in the room. Griphook"Lord Ptolemy welcome to gringotts what can I possibly do for you" "first griphook my wife and I would like to blood adopt this child here who is Harry Potter because his current magical guardian is incompetent and I would like to do a screening ritual as well where I am only privy to the results is it possible to be done" griphook and Nagnok looked at one another and Said "for a price and you also have to be on the will to become magical guardian and give proof that the current one is invalid" I snorted "I can do all of these things bring me the pensive and I'm not on the potters will but I was on blacks who was Harry's godfather before he got arrested .. when is blacks trial anyway I don't even know why they arrested him" As griphook walked away to get the needed things Nagnok replies sourly "Sirius was arrested because he was supposedly the Potters secret keeper and betrayed the potters , and he wasn't given a trial curtesy of crouch". Elisa gasped" but that isn't true "'she said then she looked at me and said "Nefertani we have to do something"! "We will dear" I replied. I quickly asked Nagnok for a pen and paper which he gave to me and wrote a letter to Amelia bones and explained that Sirius hasn't had a trial when I had proof he was innocent. At the moment griphook came in with a pensive and I grabbed two vials for me and my wife . Harry started to fuss so I transfigured a piece of paper to a toy which he started to gum on. I remembered the night before and how Sirius was at my palace when the potters got attackedand put it in the bottle then my wife put her memory proof in her bottle as well. I sealed both in the letter then with a wave of my hand sent it to Amelia bones. "Now to what we came for" I said and put the memory of finding Harry on the porch and of his blood families ways.

"O I also want a blood test done too for Harry after the blood adoption of course" I said  
That'll be 100 galleons griphook says."take it from my vault" I said then Nagnok Said the screening ritual is ready and led us to a room and had Elisa place Harry on a cradle like stone table.  
I gave Harry a kiss and Said "sit still for a second Little one" then stepped back. Other goblins , females came in and started chanting . Magic surged in the room Harry suddenly frightened started to cry Elisa started to gum which calmed him a little, when suddenly everything stopped . And the lead female gave me a paper and Said this is what we found in his system.  
Harry James Potter  
HORCRUCX

  
Elisa put her hand over her mouth and ran to Harry and picked him up while my face became grim. The healer asked me if I would like them to remove it , I looked at Harry's red tie's that led to his mates ...shit was all I could think "no thank you I will deal with it myself "I said.  
Let's move on I said then we went back to the office we were in and the blood adoption potion was sitting waiting . Elisa passed Harry to me while she pricked her finger and out in three drops of blood , then I did the same. Then I turned to Harry and Said "open up Harry " and he did he drank it quickly then made a face and tried to get the taste out by blowing Raspberry's getting spit on me in the process. Elisa laughed and gave him some orange juice we brought for him in a sippy cup.we watched as his skin color changed into mine and his black messy hair grew longer and the ends of his hair became blonde , straight and thick.His eyes remained the same but they were more doe shaped and all most glowed. Beautiful was all I could think .

Tired already Harry fell asleep in my arms while my wife and I were signing the papers to make it official. "Should we change his name" Elisa asked. " Just a little I said ..how do you like Hadrian James Potter Ptolemy Black so we can still call him Harry?" "Its perfect " Elisa Said as she kissed his forehead. Then lastly we did a blood test to make sure everything was alright overall.  
Hadrian James Potter Ptolemy Black:  
Heir to Potter lordship through blood  
Heir to black lordship through blood  
Heir to Ptolemy lordship by Blood  
Lord of Slytherin through mateship/ conquest.  
Creature inheritance : undetermined  
Mates:...........

Elisa laughed "looks like your going to have to have 'the talk' with Harry's mates many time over"  
I put my head in my hands wanting to scream yell or cry "Elisa be quiet we both know you are more protective than I." "Now I want you to take Harry home there is one more thing I have to do" I said. Elisa raised a eyebrow "alright Tani but if you do something stupid or reckless I'll hurt you" she said " love I'm a Slytherin so no worries and yes I'll be careful thanks for caring" I Said sarcastically giving her and Hadrian a good bye kiss. Then she turned on her heel and was gone.  
I turned Around and looked at Nagnok and said casually "are you aware that you have a Horcrucx in your bank?" He Blanches " no I wasn't" he quickly walks to the desk and start's writing a letter." I would like to take it off your hands since it belongs to my son's mate so you will not have to deal with such .. disturbing things, and technically it is in Bellatrix lestranges vault which now belongs to Harry aka me since she was a black but was disowned." Nagnok looked at me and snapped "fine just get that disgusting thing out of here" I nodded and at that Moment a goblin came in with the Horcrucx in a bag holding it like it was the most disgusting thing in the planet.. I quickly took it then looked at griphook and Nagnok and said "I thank you for today may you get everlasting gold". The I shadow traveled home wanting to reach my wife and new child. 

below is harry and Elisa 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda chickened out on putting the mates and creature inheritance down because i'm indecisive. i need opinions.  
Art doesn't belong to me...


	3. The Savior?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nefertani returns home he is not welcomed by a quiet home ...and has to visit another English lord regarding business..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "thoughts"  
: Speaking  
also i was rushed so my grammar may not be as good..  
And the art isn't mine

Nefertani POV

As soon as I appeared in the guest living room I was tackled by two children Maleen and Helios.  
Maleen and Helios: Welcome home Tata!!  
They look down and they pale as a ghost exit's Nefertani's mouth  
Helios: Nefertani please don't die we need you!!  
Maleen: yeah u haffa buy the internet.(this is literally what my sister Said to me once).  
Glad to know I'm so well loved I thought.  
Nefertani: get off me you gremlins!  
I rolled over dislodging them and smiled like the joker  
Nefertani:I love you so much my beautiful babies it's good to be home  
Then I proceeded to give them a thousand kisses each and tickled them at the same time  
Helios:stop ,stop can't breathe!!!  
Maleen: still cackling  
I stop pick them both up and set on the nearest black couch.  
Nefertani: now listen closely I need to tell you something important...so you know that Elisa and I had to go away to do something very important this morning right?  
Both nodded  
Nefertani: well we were getting a new baby to be our son.  
Helios interrupting: really?? This is awesome another boy!  
Maleen pouting: no! I want a sister take him back  
I laughed  
Nefertani:honey it doesn't work like that...  
I looked at the clock  
Nefertani: it's going on 9 thirty and we have to present your brother to the people at 11 so lets go and say hi to him and your mother in the kitchen..  
Helios takes off running with Maleen screaming WAIT after him towards the kitchen  
I sigh and look up " please goddess Aset I don't think I'll be able to handle another child please have mercy"

Elisa pov  
I had Harry in his highchair and was feeding him warm flavored corn baby food from a jar when me and husband's gremlins busted in the room.  
Helios shoves his face into Harry's startling him  
Helios:he looks just like mom and Tata .. except for the eyes cool..  
Maleen: move poop face I can't see!  
Harry starts to cry  
I pick him up humming softly and he settles down  
I give the kids my most potent glare  
Elisa: both of you know better that to startle a baby like that! I know you are excited but you have to remember that he's in a new scary place!  
Maleen and Helios:sorry mom  
Elisa: it's ok  
I give them a kiss on the forehead  
Elisa: sit at the table so we can eat our meal before the presentation.  
Let's not forget that all three of you are being introduced and crowned today!  
Helios and Maleen quickly sit at the table and lippy pops into being giving them their breakfast and popping away after they said thank you  
Elisa: now where is your-  
Nefertani walks In and sits at the head of the table.  
I take a warm cloth and wipe Harry's face since he was finished eating then sat next to Tani  
Elisa:did you take care of it ?  
Nefertani: I did  
I let out a relieved sigh  
Then turned my attention to my own meal  
Nefertani: love, let me see Harry for a second..I am Pretty sure he is a chameleon like me but let me double check..

Nefertani POV  
I focus on my magic and then focus on Harry's they matched in color and wavelength then I checked his aura and it was outlined in multiple colors proof that he is a chameleon like me.  
I sighed In relief  
Elisa: Tani is he???  
Nefertani: yes he is  
Then I give him back to Elisa so I can eat my food lippy just gave me.  
Maleen with mouth full: wat u talk'n bot?  
Nefertani and Elisa: nothing  
Helios: uh huh (sarcastically)  
Maleen:Tata today I'm supposed to be a princess of the pretty ladies right?  
Nefertani:yes you are going to be the Princess of the land/nature nymphs and your brother is going to be prince of the dragon shifters.  
As I said this I let my hair down and feeling hot I shortened it until it was to my scalp and made the color white .(kinda like Bakugo's hair)  
Harry : giggles  
Harry then turns his hair white like mine  
Elisa: Tani.. just great now he's going to turn into a rainbow  
Nefertani: you worry too much  
As soon as I said that his hair grew very long then turned crimson, purple,yellow, and pink.  
I groaned and put my head in my hands  
Helios: you jinxed it mom  
Maleen knocked on the table three times  
The brunch continued on with banter and family conversation until it was time to get ready for the coronations.

Nefertani POV  
My hair was grown out again long enough to reach my waist. I had on a tight black shirt with gold silk pants. Over it I put on a golden cloak lined with purple silk. For makeup all I had was eyeliner and ChapStick for the final touch was my crown.  
Knock knock  
Nefertani: yes? What is it?  
A servant replies : your majesty everyone is ready for you and the queen  
I turned from the mirror and walked out of the room and thanked the servant then walked towards the courtyard where everyone was waiting.

When I reached my family that was waiting behind the heavy doors that led to the crowd. I was blindsided by how lucky I was with what I had for they were beyond beautiful. Elisa was wearing a dark blue and silver gown that made her eyes pop and a diadem with a sapphire jewel.Maleen was wearing a pink dress with orange touches with a flower diadem with a green emerald, Helios was wearing a red shirt with black pants and red cloak lined In purple with a crown that looked like it was made out of iron thorns and Little Harry was wearing a dark green robe with a black cloak with a crooked crown on his head.  
I laughed and fixed his little problem while he laughed with me.  
I then gave a wink and kiss as I walked out to my 'introduction'  
The crowd was screaming laughing and some crying(like how some lol act at a concert) when I walked out to the platform that held five thrones. I looked at the nobles and lords that sat along the sides of the courtyard and smirked none of them knew of our little surprise..  
I raised my hands for silence and everyone quietened down.  
Nefertani: today my people we are here to honor me and my family as well as the dragon shifters and the land nymphs by giving them a monarch for which they have been denied for centuries!That shall provide and protect them from their enemies. I know that most of you are curious of me because I am new and you wish to know what my plans are for this kingdom. But my goal is to Rush In a new era where no one either Mortals, magical creatures or sorceress shall fear prejudice or hate. None of my people will worry of starvation or of War for I shall strive my best to make sure that none of these become a problem. Now let me introduce my blood brother and adopted son! The new Prince of dragons Heir to the throne of Dragons Helios Ptolemy Shadeslayer !

The dragons roared,stomped,and breathed fire.Helios walked out spine straight and roared fire above the crowd proving his dragon heritage. Then sat on his throne that was made of gold and red. A servant held out a scepter and I gave it to my brother ...my son and smiled  
Nefertani: I'm am so proud of you  
Helios :thanks Tata  
I backed away and called for silence again  
Nefertani: now for my blood sister and adopted daughter! Maleen Ptolemy Maori princess of the nature nymphs and heir to the throne of Summer,and spring!  
The nymphs sang and danced as my sister toddles out and sits on her throne I hand her a scepter made of wood and flowers with an orange gem at the top.  
I then looked at both of the twins side by side  
Nefertani: do both of you swear to defend, protect and lead your people in the darkest of times once you reach the age of adulthood?  
Helios and Maleen: I do  
Nefertani: do you swear to represent your people to all ?  
Helios and Maleen: I do  
Nefertani:then it is done !!  
As the dragons and nymphs cheered I put the scepters on the pillows held by servants that quickly left to get away from. Adoring crowd.  
I called for silence one last time  
Nefertani: there is two more people I must introduce Elisa of the Malfoy family,Leader of the Forgotten, my wife and consort ,and queen of the Ptolemies lands!

......,......  
Elisa walked out to cheers carrying Harry and once he was seen there was silence ..as all they saw was a child with our features and green eyes  
I took Harry from Elisa  
Nefertani: This is Hadrian James Ptolemy Potter Black my first born son and heir to My throne ! Our dynasty is blessed to continue for another generation!!  
Cheers erupted people threw flowers and chanted our names. I sat on my throne and smiled with Harry in my lap wearing a miniature of my crown ...let them come i thought .

Time skip Because I'm lazy

Nefertani Pov

I was finishing some portfolios concerning Harry's lord ships when I got 3 letters one from Amelia bones, another from Gringotts, and the last one had come from a potion master In My Kingdom. I read the one from Amelia bones first ...she was obviously upset when she wrote the letter and said that she could not find the paperwork for Sirius's trial and when confronted Crouch found out that he was sent straight to Azkaban. And that crouch is being investigated as well as some other involved while they are getting Sirius back from the horrible prison to a holding cell in the ministry where he can await trial. Next letter as about the goblins dissolving all they keys to Harry's vaults that were not in my hands like I asked.I then looked at at the one from the potion master which was about not having the ingredients to continue making the dragon pox vaccine because the company fails to bring the shipment. I was pissed because here I am paying money out of my ass for nothing. I quickly write a letter to the company and gringotts to cancel business with them while I ready myself to go visit the Longbottoms to try and do business with them in stead.  
I Tell Elisa where I'm going and walk into the kids bedroom quietly because they were asleep and kissed them all. Then shadow travelled to the Longbottoms, as I arrived I knew immediately that something was wrong. Because all I heard was the wards around the manor breaking and a shocked scream from Alice Longbottom . Not wasting time I Shadow traveled to the family Frank was in front of Alice who was holding their son in a protective stance wand pointed at me.  
Nefertani : stand down! I have my hands up!!  
Alice: Lord Ptolemy what are you doing here are you the one who-  
BANG! CRASH!  
Nefertani: no time I came to talk business and no I was not the one who destroyed your wards looking at the anti-apperation wards they attackers put up I'm guessing they hacked the floor  
to so quickly take this and say 'win or die' it will take you to my palace tell my wife what happened I'll hold them off.  
Frank: we can't just  
Nefertani :GO!  
Alice: win or die  
they were gone  
The next second spells from four people were coming at me I swatted them all  
I saw Barty crouch jr, Bellatrix,and the Lestranges  
Bellatrix: who are you?? Where are the Longbottoms!??  
Nefertani: stop screeching woman they are gone now why are you here  
Rabastian: THEY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH OUR LORDS DEATH!! And you helped them escape!! So you will die ..but not before you are too far gone to even begin to beg for death  
Nefertani: that was pretty good but my wife just better on the daily also they had nothing to do with Voldemort's death.  
Barty: how would you know?  
Nefertani: because I do the reason Voldemort died was because he broke about on top of blood protections on top of trying to harm his mate that is why his soul is currently flying in Albania.  
Jaws drop..... Spoilers  
Nefertani: now you can either help me help him because if he dies my son dies. Or you can go to jail pick one.  
Barry:I pick helping  
Lestranges: is too  
Bellatrix: YOU'RE LYING  
I knocked her ass out with a well placed punch  
I looked at her husband  
Nefertani: keep your wife controlled or I'll kill her  
He nods and picks her up  
Nefertani: here's the plan first I need one of you to go to Albania with this.  
I hand them a item used to capture soul's  
Nefertani: it will protect Voldemort in his soul form and I want you to bring it to me so that I can bring him back not insane. The rest of you need to go back to your regular life and act like none of this s*** happened and try not to go to jail.  
Nefertani: do we agree  
After seeing my power they all nod  
Nefertani: ok good bye see ya also make this look like a robbery so it won't be pinned on you and remove your magical signature like I did  
I left and went home where my worried wife and the Longbottoms were waiting.  
I told them it was robbers and that I fought four at once and was winning which they realized and porkey-ed away.The Longbottoms accepted this story and were led to there rooms for the night.  
While me and my wife went to our bed room and I told her the truth before she could say spill..

Oc character info

Maleen and Helios have a different father than Nefertani

Elisa dress and crown 

Maleens dress and crown

Helios crown 


	4. Blacks trial and familial reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefertani and Elisa go to Sirius's trial a week after the Longbottoms incident,and happen to run into in-laws. And Harry meets one of his mates..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure no one is confused this story started on 1981 October 31st on Wednesday. Chapter 2 was Thursday November the first,the beginning of this chapter will be Friday then move on to the upcoming Wednesday a week after the whole Voldemort attack.

Nefertani Pov  
I awoke with my long hair sticking to my back because I was sweating too much under the 2 comforters. My hair shortened and turned purple. I looked over to Elisa she was still asleep curled up like a kitten. I quietly got out of bed and looked at the clock that said nine AM on the dot. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower . After I got out I was still to warm so I focused and changed into a ice elemental. My skin tone and hair remained the same(hair is purple for now skin tone light brown also still in guy form) but my eyes changes to ice blue,my nose got more pointed and cheek bones more prominent. I got dressed in a shirt that matched my eyes and black pants and put on my cobra crown when Elisa started to stir.  
Nefertani: good morning kitten  
Elisa: what time is it  
Nefertani: 9:40 I'm going to go get the kids and go to the guest dinning room to meet up with the Longbottoms until they return home..the Aurors were there all night and day so everything should be fixed .. mainly  
Elisa : I still can't believe you did that ..  
Nefertani sticking out her tongue: love you should know me better than that you know I have the tendency to ..go with the flow  
Elisa: shut up I'll be up in a minute  
Then she hides in the blankets  
I laughed and headed to Harry's room that was next to ours(connected of course) he was in his crib fascinated at the Griffins and ravens that were flying around him that burst into sparkles Everytime he caught one which sent him squealing with laughter. I smiled  
Nefertani: who's such a handsome boy  
Harry turned those beautiful wide green eyes at me and screeched and lifted him self up and was jumping up and down(as much as babies can)  
Harry:Tata!Tata!tataaaaa  
Nefertani: yes yes  
I picked him up and took him with me to the twins room across from mine  
I nodded at the guards and walked in.  
They were still asleep Maleen was on the floor leaning on her bed still snoring while Helios had his butt In the air. I shook with laughter and quickly summoned a camera  
Harry: giggles  
Nefertani:shhhh I have to take a picture baby  
Harry smiled and held a hand to his mouth and nodded  
Nefertani:smart boy  
My camera landed in my hands and I took a thousand pictures  
Nefertani grinning like a devil :I am so going to use this as leverage  
Harry suddenly burst out into childish laughter when Helios fel butt first out of bed i joined him  
Maleen woke with a jump while Helios groaned  
Helios rubbing his butt and pouting: Tata it's not funny  
Maleen wide awake jumping around like a bunny on crack:is it time for breakfast!!?  
Nefertani: yes it is but remember the Longbottoms are her so what does that mean?  
Maleen and Helios:be on our best behavior  
Nefertani: that's right now I'm going to go get your brother dressed real quick while rosy helps you guys ok. So when I come back we will be ready for breakfast.  
Nefertani: Rosy!!  
Rosy: yes master  
Nefertani: would you help the kids out of their PJs and into a lazy outfit for the day thank you  
Rosy happily squealed :yes master  
And began rushing them into the baths  
I walked out of the bedroom and as we walked past the guards Harry sneezed and his hair looked like a rainbow gone wrong pink,neon orange,lime green and white. The guards and I chuckled and Harry looked at the guard to my left . And stared I heard growling and looked over to the guard growling back ..  
Guard: ..mate  
I groaned  
Nefertani frowning: you guard come with me  
I turned around and walked to my chambers where Elisa sat on a chair in front of a mirror humming . She turned around saw the guard and raised an eyebrow.  
Nefertani sourly:he is one of Harry's mates  
Elisa:oh?  
She glares at him curiosity becoming something dangerous..  
Nefertani :lippy!  
Lippy:yes master?  
Nefertani: take Harry really quick and put him in a lazy outfit for the day for me while we talk ...to this gentleman.  
Lippy takes Harry to his room  
I turned Around and sat on my chair and gesture at the couch across from Me  
Nefertani: sit  
As he obeyed my command I studied him he had tan skin but was obviously Caucasian and had blue eyes and brown hair and looked younger than I thought..  
Elisa sat on my lap  
And asked him  
Elisa : what is your name?  
Fire dancer: I am called fire dancer  
Nefertani: how old are you?  
Fire dancer: 16  
Elisa: you are a dragon yes?  
Fire dancer nods  
Nefertani: what clan are you from?  
Fire dancer: The storm fire clan  
Nefertani: do you have family or someone held as the same?  
Fire dancer: yes my mother ,little sister,and adopted younger brother.  
Nefertani: this is what I am thinking we will do to make sure your bond is stable you will be assigned as a personal guard to harry. And the only ones that will know of your mate ship is our family,your family,and your clans head no one else. And your family will be moved to castle grounds for protection and shall work in the palace should they wish too. Does this seem agreeable?  
Fire dancer: yes it does  
Elisa: ok good now , let me get one thing straight you are not to even think about doing ANYTHING inappropriate to our son until he is 17 and bonded to you do you understand? Because if I find out that he is pregnant at 14 or something I will wipe your soul and everyone's memories of you off the face of this earth and every universe YOU exist in! Do I make myself clear?  
Fire dancer sweating bullets: yes my Queen  
Nefertani: great Now would you prefer to tell your family yourself of the predicament after Breakfast of have me send a messenger?  
Fire dancer: I'll go after Breakfast  
At that Moment lippy came back with Harry and gave him to me  
But he wasn't having it he wiggled and reached out to fire dancer  
I sighed and walked over to fire dancer  
Nefertani : here you can Carry him to breakfast since he is insisting upon it  
Fire dancer: your majesty I couldn't possibly-  
Elisa: it wasn't a option fire dancer  
Fire dancer gulped and took Harry into his arms where he snuggled in and relaxed.  
Elisa and I stood then left the room to get the twins  
The twins are nearly dying of impatience when we collect then and head to the guest dinning room.  
We thankfully got there at the same Time as the Longbottoms  
I sat at the head of the table Maleen and Helios on my left Elisa,fire dancer,and Harry at my right.  
Frank was at the other head of the table with Alice on his right with Neville next to her.  
When we all sat outside meals appeared in front of us  
Frank: lord Ptolemy I can't even begin to thank you what you did last night  
Nefertani: you could begin by accepting my business proposal that I was going to offer you yesterday..  
Frank looks at Alice  
Frank: what would this business proposal entail  
Nefertani: without all the legal jargon it's basically a contract where you will give us potion ingredients (that we will pay for) while we send some workers to your greenhouses to learn how to care for the plants so I can use my own land to grow our own potion ingredients. As well as allowing you a percentage of the benefits of the results of experiments done with the plants. The official document is right here.  
I snap my fingers and it appears in front of him  
While Frank and Alice look over the proposal I look over at fire dancer feeding Harry his cereal.  
Frank: this is a good deal I accept...but I have one condition  
Nefertani:and that is?  
Frank: I would like to make an alliance with your house  
Nefertani: you do know that I am also a king correct ? So technically it wouldn't just be an alliance you would be a vessel of my kingdom.  
Alice:we are well aware and it is honestly more advantageous to us if you agree.  
I look at Elisa  
Elisa: I don't see any harm in it .  
Nefertani: looks like we are In agreement let's sign the papers and make it official!  
Elisa,Alice,Frank,and I signed the new contract making us business partners and allies.  
After Breakfast the Longbottoms returned home after which I read the Daily prophet out of boredom that was ranting over the Longbottoms break in. I then received a letter about Sirius's trial date.  
It was next Wednesday.

6th of November  
Elisa and I were dressed in the finest robes money can buy and we each wore our cobra crowns hers was silver while mine was gold.  
Nefertani: are you sure that you want to go love?  
Elisa:yes Tani I can't hide forever  
I sighed and took her hand then shadow travelled to the ministry.  
We arrived and walked past the wand check in  
Random ministry worker : Sir!Sir! You have to have your wand-  
I glared at him  
Nefertani: be silent ! I have no wand . I am lord Ptolemy so to even suggest I would need a wand is insulting!  
Worker: your friend then must-  
Elisa: I am a squib so please stop talking you are just making yourself look worse  
We turned and walked away and entered the elevator that took us to the floor Sirius's trial was on.  
We walked into the circular chamber that had a chair in the middle of the room with chains around the arm rest. Elisa sat by my side and we waited for the trial to start. Others from the magical law department came and sat as well as the wizengamot.then the room was full.  
Amelia bones was acting as chief warlock and started the trial and briefed everyone who and what it was about.People gasped in shock screamed out in denial and rage, when I shouted  
Nefertani:ENOUGH!!you are grown men and women shut your mouths and listen to the truth!! Clear your opinions and look at this with clear and open eyes ! So that this man may have a trial that he was supposed to and if you cannot do that maybe you should leave and go home acting like the petulant children you are.  
I then nodded to Amelia  
Amelia: the accused has agreed to questioning with Veritaserum.  
As she said this a pale,gaunt,and dirty Sirius was led to the chair in the middle of the room. The chains jumped to life and wrapped around his arms. Amelia stepped up to him and poured the potion in his mouth.  
And began questioning  
Amelia: where you the potters secret keeper the night they died?  
Sirius: no I wasn't  
Everyone gasped  
Amelia: who was the secret keeper then?  
Sirius:Peter pettigrew  
Whispers all throughout the chamber  
Amelia:is that why you confronted him in the Muggles world?  
Sirius:yes, but I didn't kill him he turned into his animagus form and escaped  
Amelia: was Peter the Potters secret keeper ?  
Sirius: yes  
Outraged cries  
Amelia: where were you the night of the attack?  
Sirius: I was at Elisa Ptolemies wedding/coronation.  
Amelia:what was Peters animal form  
Sit growling in rage:a rat  
Amelia then gave him the antidote then showed everyone more proof in the form of memories.  
Amelia: everyone in favor of clearing Sirius of all charges and the 1,000,000 galleon fine as reimbursement for teams earned at Azkaban?  
Almost everyone raised their hands.  
Sirius was immediately released and stood shakily and was supported by none other than Remus lupin.  
They both were led away presumably to the wizard hospital mungo's . Elisa and I got up left the chamber and in the atrium of the ministry ran into the people we were hoping to avoid...the Malfoys.

Lucius was focused on Elisa who looked at his glare head on.  
Lucius: it has been a long time since I have seen you Elisa ...I am glad you are well let us have this conversation away from prying ears.  
We walked to his office not far away.  
Elisa and I sat on a couch on the opposite of the Malfoys  
Lucius: Elisa I can't even begin to apologize for what my brother did to you ..narcissa and I have been searching for your for many years and found no trace of you though I'm guessing part of it was due to your husband...  
Elisa: why didn't you look harder  
A tear slipped down her cheek which I kissed away  
Elisa : I counted on you to save me and you failed me!  
Elisa: we all knew i was a squib! You could have gotten custody of me! Hell you're the head of house you could have commanded him to give me up.  
Lucius: Elisa under that we would have-  
Elisa: why didn't you?  
Lucius: because he threatened our son and I was too busy taking care of other threats to the family *sighs* I just wanted to let you know that I am happy and proud of you .  
Narcissa: we both are  
Elisa gets up and hugs them both tightly.  
I sighed in relief glad it worked out.We then parted from the Malfoys with promises of keeping in touch and introducing children.  
Elisa flooed home to get Harry while I went to saint mungo's to explain the situation to Harry's godfather's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews


	5. Surprise , surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is reunited with Sirius and Remus just how will they react when they realize Harry is now Nefertani's son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the mate bond activated now and didn't in the past is because his creature inheritance(chameleon) is on the upfront and isn't suppressed .

Nefertani Pov  
I walked down the hospital hallway that smelled like lemon cleaner in the direction the Secretary pointed Me into. I stopped in front of room 104 and knocked

Sirius:who is it!?  
Nefertani: It's lord Ptolemy, may I come in ?  
I hear a quick bark like laugh  
Sirius: hell yes you can come in!  
I opened the door and closed it behind me and saw Sirius sitting up in the hospital bed with Remus smiling wanly next to him in a chair.  
Nefertani : it's good to see you up and smiling Lord Black.  
Sirius: just call me Sirius after all you did get me out of the hell known as Azkaban!  
Nefertani: then call me Nefertani  
I said with a smile  
Remus quietly asked: pardon me n.. Nefertani but may I Inquire about the nature of your visit?  
I smiled  
Nefertani: quick to the business eh??  
Nefertani: it a deeply delicate matter so do you mind if I put up some spells so no one could listen in?  
They looked at one another then nodded ,after which I waved my hands and put up lots of protection,and silence spells.  
Sirius: so what is so important about what you wanted to tell me? please don't say it's a declaration of love because I really don't return the feeling.  
Remus smacked Sirius upside the head while I laughed  
Nefertani: no it concerns your godson Harry  
The playfulness was gone as quick as it came  
Sirius: what happened to Harry? Dumbledore said he was safe!! I swear to god I'll kill him if he lied to me! I am his RIGHTFUL guardian so he has no say-  
Nefertani: technically I am Harry's legal and Blood sire now ...  
Sirius just stared at me as did Remus  
Sirius: how-  
Nefertani: I came upon Harry ABANDONED by Dumbledore on a mortals front step in the middle of the night. I took him home with me afterwards I blood adopted him with my wife to protect him.  
Remus put his head in his hands  
Sirius face looked murderous  
Sirius:..I'll kill him  
Nefertani: I came to ask if you would like to continue to be in his life..  
Remus and Sirius: of course we do!  
Nefertani: and you guys are still his godparents should anything happen to me and my wife if that's ok with you-  
Sirius : no that's perfect now can we go see him-  
He tried to get out of bed before I pushed him back down  
Nefertani: my wife is already bringing him we knew you guys would want to be reunited. But there is something else we must discuss..  
Nefertani: first off I would like you to stay at my palace either indefinitely or until your house is remodeled and cleaned -  
Remus: I am sorry but I can't-  
Nefertani: i am well aware that you are a werewolf you are not the only one I have living on my grounds...your needs will be provided for along with wolfsbane potion if you have need of it.  
Nefertani: another thing is that Harry has gotten his creature inheritance from me ..I am a chameleon  
They both gasped  
Remus: it has been thought that the chameleons were extinct centuries ago!  
Nefertani: we just made everyone think that for safety reasons

Nefertani: he also inherited a little of my metamorphagus ability he can change his hair color and length

Sirius smirked widely: that is awesome my prongslet is going to be the best prankster out of us all

Remus shook his head at Sirius's statement and at that moment Elisa walked in with Harry 

Harry looked at Sirius and broke into a wild grin

Harry struggling to reach Sirius: pa'foo!! pa'foo

Elisa quickly gave Harry to Sirius before she dropped him

Sirius held Harry so tightly as if he was afraid he would disappear and couldn't believe he was real...when Harry gave him a wet kiss on the mouth. Golden light surrounded them and I cursed colorfully. 

Sirius was in shock when Remus snarled and took Harry from him snarling 

Remus:MINE!

Harry: moony!

Harry gives Remus a hug and then they bond too

Sirius passed out .

Elisa giggles

Elisa: that was entertaining..

Elisa and I basically gave them the run down like we did to fire dancer 

Sirius: I still can't believe this .. James and Lilly will torture me in horrendous ways when I see them again

Remus: we are nearly thrice his age !! Isn't he supposed to mate with the best potential candidates?

Nefertani: yes, but I'm not that surprised he bonded with you after all he actually KNOWS you guys ,trusts you,and loves you. Not to mention that Sirius you are a very powerful wizard in your own right and your magical aura appeals to his. Remus though I believe the reason Harry bonded to you is because your mind wavelength and creatures match together very well. After all you need mates who are smart and who understand you rather than big muscle heads that only have strength or power up their sleeves. 

Nefertani: no offense to you Sirius 

Sirius who was completely focused on Harry until he heard what I said whipped around and said

Sirius: Hey I'm not stupid ! right Remus?

Remus looks away and whistles which makes us all laugh except Sirius who pouts

Sirius to Harry: Harry promise me that you won't be like Remus.

Harry giggles and continues to play with Sirius's hair.

A nurse comes in at that moment to give Sirius a new regiment to help him get back to full health .

We all then left and returned to the palace.


	6. How many again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives back at the palace and Harry's mates meet each other for the first time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of gas ..aka I'm hitting writers block really hard but I'm going to still try and continue and push through for ya. But ideas are welcomed

Nefertani Pov  
As soon as we return home and walk into the living room I'm attacked by the twins  
Maleen and Helios: TATA!  
Maleen pouting: Tata Helios was being mean! He said I'm a idiot!  
Helios: Tata Maleen hit me-!  
Sirius starts to laugh at my position  
Nefertani: laugh it up big boy laugh it up  
The twins hide behind me once they released I brought people home.  
Helios pointing at Sirius and Remus: mom who is that?  
Elisa: these are Harry's mates and they are going to live with us for a little bit  
Maleen pokes her head out from behind me  
Maleen: like Fire Dancer?  
Sirius immediately asked quick as a whip  
Sirius: what? Harry has another mate?who is it I'll kill em-  
Remus: why weren't we told?  
Deadpan Nefertani: just forgot to mention it ..by the way where is Fire Dancer anyway?  
Sirius gaped at me while Remus's face got stony  
Helios: we left him in the play room lounge  
Nefertani: alright let's go  
I head to the lounge we walked past guards in the hallway and turned right  
The lounge had a huge TV with a x box,wii,and ps4 with a small kitchen and a long U shaped couch.  
There was also a small Area for the kids to play.  
As well as a game of darts and a ping pong table yes I went over board a little on the customization.  
Fire dancer was picking up some of the kids toys when he looked up and smiled  
One that turned into a frown when he saw Remus who was glaring and growling while holding Harry  
Sirius: so this is Fire Dancer..  
Fire dancer: what's it to you  
Remus: we are Harry's other mates ...it's ..nice to meet you  
They all three shook hands more likely trying to crush each other's hands  
While this was happening the kids were fighting on what to watch on the TV and Elisa sat on the couch and summoned Dippy for refreshments which were laid out  
I smacked Remus and Sirius upside the head  
Nefertani: knock off the testosterone party sit down have a snack chill out your making Harry upset..  
Harry having sensed the tension looked like he was going to burst into tears but started laughing along with the twins after I smacked them  
We all sat on the couch and Harry reached for fire dancer  
Remus grudgingly gave him up  
Harry: iss! Iss!  
Fire dancer gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek that Harry made Harry smile radiantly  
I then put on SpongeBob which had Harry crawling to the TV and dancing along to the opening tune  
We all chuckled and Elisa asked Dippy to record it while we talked business..  
Nefertani: Sirius, you are now reinstated as lord black so you have some options when if comes to living arrangements..  
A paper listing all the homes appeared in my hand which I gave to Sirius  
Nefertani: fire dancer will come with us when we go to see them because it would be better for Harry if all his mates lived in one place...which is why you are all currently living here until your bonds settle with Harry.  
Sirius and Remus looked like they were going to object until  
Fire dancer: as long as it's the best thing for Harry  
Which got them to keep their mouths shut  
For now  
Elisa: I would recommend the black manor, castle,or the beach house mansion.. Mainly because the Grimwald place is currently being re made.. I was horrified when I saw the state of the house and the first thing I did was get rid of your mother's horrible painting . I apologize but she had to go-  
Sirius: THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I have been trying for years to get that hag down! What did you use-  
As Elisa ,Fire Dancer,and Sirius started a conversation about removing methods  
I asked Remus  
Nefertani: which house would you like to see first?  
Remus: shouldn't you ask Sirius? It's his-  
Nefertani: you and I both know that Sirius couldn't care either way and he'll most likely ask you to pick so what's it going to be?  
Remus: ...how about the manor and the the beach house sound like the best.  
Nefertani : I thought they same  
I quickly told Sirius and he agreed and went back to the conversation he was having with fire dancer .  
Me and Remus then started to speak about Harry and what the plan is for the Full moon is  
When a guard entered and Said  
Guard: Alice Longbottom is here with her son for the play date with the prince  
I thanked him and gave him the ok to send them in  
Alice walked in and sat Neville next to harry which made Harry's fascination with the TV end  
While Sirius and Remus were catch up with Alice I was keeping an eye on the kids.. something important was going to happen  
Harry :hi  
Neville: 'lo  
Harry then babbled something but Neville being shy and a little uncomfortable looked as if he was going to cry  
Harry seeing this gave Neville a clumsy hug and patted him on the back  
Neville cautiously hugged back and stopped shaking . Then both were surrounded in gold light  
Alice gasped in shock while I whined and put my head in my hands WHY GODDESS WHY!!  
while the babies giggled at the 'pretty light' with the twins..  
Elisa held out her hand and I gave her ten sickles  
Fire dancer: you guys bet on this!??  
Sirius laughed uproariously and went and pink up Harry and gave him a kiss and threw him in the air causing him to scream in delight and not wanting Neville to feel left out he did the same to the other boy.  
Alice: I can't wait to tell Frank the great news!!


	7. The locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tells Frank the news, and Nefertani joins the goblins in cleaning up The black manor and Grimmauld place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!

Nefertani Pov

After a hour Alice left with Neville after he had tired himself out with Harry with a gleeful goodbye and a promise to be back tomorrow . Harry was dozing lightly to sleep in Sirius's arms   
As Elisa showed him the way Harry's bed was.

It was going on 4 a clock so I moved everyone into the dining room for lunch while Harry had his hour nap.  
Sirius and Elisa joined us not long after and started to eat the menu was hickory bourbon salmon with salad for the adults and chicken tenders and broccoli and cheese for the kids. (Yes it isn't a royal meal but it's what we wanted and agreed upon). After I finally convinced the kids to eat their broccoli (no ,Helios I am not trying to poison you for your throne!! JUST EAT THE DAMN BROCCOLI!) Sirius got a letter from the goblins working on Grimmauld place.  
Nefertani: is there any complications with the renovation?  
Sirius: *sighs* no actually they are almost done ,but my mother's house elf is causing trouble by stealing some items and hiding them away ,the horrible thing he is .  
Nefertani: well let's go take a look at the new Grimmauld place ,that is if you guys don't mind if I tag along?  
Remus stands: Of course not! We wouldn't even be here without you , so I am ready to go when you are .  
After I finish I kiss Elisa and and the twins goodbye then floo with Sirius and Remus to Grimmauld place.

Sirius pov  
I couldn't believe this was the same place I grew up in ! I  
The dark dreary hallways were given windows to let in light and were painted bright or neutral colors, the old furniture was replaced by comfortable and open settings. The rooms that held cursed items were clean and clear I teared up a little just looking at it.   
I went into a room that was set up as a office the one that had the ruined family tapestry to see a new one in its place with no scorch marks signifying a disowned family member.

Nefertani: I hope you don't mind that I had the goblins put it up ..the other one was partially ruined and wasn't even correct since I accepted everyone back into the black fold anyway while I was acting as your proxy..  
I turned around and hugged him tightly   
Sirius: thank you so much .. for everything  
Nefertani hugged him back awkwardly then said jokingly  
Nefertani : No touchy please   
Remus and I laughed and a goblin walked up with the final agreement for Sirius to sign   
After Sirius signed it   
Sirius: I almost forgot ..KREACHER!   
There was a pop and there stood a old dirty house elf muttering about half breeds and blood traitors.  
Sirius: KREACHER shut up ! Now I heard you have been stealing things and hiding them I order you to bring me everything you took now!  
Kreacher tried to fight the order from Sirius which made Sirius's temper rise  
But before it could escalate Nefertani stepped in .  
Nefertani: Elf why do you ignore a direct order from your master? Especially in your current state?  
Kreacher: because mistress disowned him my lady and,  
Nefertani: was she the head of the house of black? I think not ,now it is your duty to serve the current head regardless of feelings or you can hardly call yourself a good house elf. What would your mistress say if she saw you how-  
Kreacher: s-sshe would be so upset with kreacher yes she would but kreacher cannot let the treasure of house black to be taken or thrown away!  
I looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrows  
Sirius: fine!! I won't throw the junk away!  
Nefertani: and kreacher after you bring the .. treasures make sure to bathe and dress yourself in these robes that black house elves wore in the past to show their pride of the house they served.  
Kreacher sobbing: my lord is so merciful and kind   
*Pop*   
A bag full of items appeared in front of us and before they could touch it   
Nefertani: STOP! don't touch it   
Remus and Sirius looked at her confused but obeyed  
Nefertani stuck he hand out and a locket came out from the bag and landed in her hand..it radiated dark magic   
Sirius: o Merlin what is that!!??  
Remus growling at the locket: I don't think you should touch it Nefertani it is making my instincts go haywire..  
Nefertani sighed and put it in there pocket and said let's return to the palace and I'll tell you..

...later at the palace

Sirius: HARRY IS YOU KNOW WHO'S WHAT!???  
while Remus's was staring blankly ahead in shock like he couldn't comprehend what I just said  
Nefertani sighed: quiet down..there goes my peaceful day..

And that night the Locket was next to the cup in a chamber waiting to be put together again..


	8. Another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets another mate and Nefertani has a talk with a unhappy council member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!

8th of November

Nefertani Pov:  
I awoke at the usual Time Harry wakes when I remembered he was staying with Sirius and Remus in their quarters.... And today I had no urgent matters to attend to. That I knew of anyway I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As I was getting dressed my hair grew longer and turned black my eyes went back to a Golden color . I was growing tired of the coldness that comes with ice fae so I went back to my mage form.  
When I left the bathroom I looked at the clock it was only 8 AM I went over to Elisa and started to kiss her neck and face breathing in her scent of chocolate and strawberries.

Elisa groaning: Nefertani leave me alone.  
She tries to escape in the blankets which I then pull her out from them making her land on her butt at the end of our bed.  
I grin  
Nefertani snickering: remember love we have to visit the in laws at ten for brunch so wakey Wakey!  
She frons and sends a stinging hex my way that I swatted away  
I pout  
Nefertani: now that's not nice Elisa you told me to wake you last night!  
Elisa: yes i did! But I meant gently not bloody throwing me out the bed  
I give her a quick kiss as a apology   
Nefertani: then you should be more specific dear   
I than ran for my life stinging hexes following me out the door  
I went next door past the guards and saw the twins were already up dressed and causing chaos .  
I honestly worry about my sanity when I deal with them  
They stopped bouncing off the walls when they saw me then as I braced myself the demons came at me.  
Maleen and Helios: TATA!!  
I caught them and held them close  
Nefertani: I really need to start having Elisa getting you in the morning..  
I mumbled  
Helios: no! Momma always make us clean up !  
Maleen nodding: yea Tata just whooss toys away  
I shook my head then waved my hand putting the toys back where they go  
Nefertani : let's go to breakfast children  
I said then headed down to the dining room where Remus,sirius and Elisa were waiting.  
For breakfast we only had a little bit of fruit salad due to us having brunch at the Malfoys later  
I sat at my spot at the head of the table after putting the twins in their seats and getting a messy banana kiss from Harry and Elisa.  
Sirius was struggling not to laugh at Harry who was smeared fruit all over his face while Remus sighed and tried to help Harry get his food in his mouth not on his face.  
Nefertani: Sirius me and the children are going to the Malfoys so the kids can have a playdate and brunch ..do you and Remus wish to go?  
Sirius: well I would like to see cissa again but I don't feel like seeing Malfoys mug.. Remus do you want to go?  
Remus : yes ,if you promise not to disrespect Lucius or cause problems(aka cuss him out)   
Sirius: I would never do that ..!  
Sirius mumbling: not where I can be heard by you or Harry anyway  
Remus raises an eyebrow and looks at Sirius while wiping Harry's face  
Remus: I'm a werewolf I hear everything Sirius so you better watch it  
Sirius grumbles  
Elisa giggles with the twins  
Elisa : today is going to be fun!  
I close my eyes and pray for mercy..

Nefertani POV  
We floo to the Malfoys at 9:55  
Where Narcissa was waiting she tries to formally welcome us to her home but was interrupted by Sirius who gave her a hug and told her she didn't need to bother with the formal stuffy stuff.  
Narcissa blushes then smiled and led us to the dining / living room.  
Lucius was sitting at the head of the white table with draco next to him feeding him pieces or crêpes.  
Lucius: welcome lord and lady Ptolemy, heir Ptolemies, lord black, and lupin.. please have a seat .  
So everyone sat   
Nefertani: Lucius please do call us by our first names we are family   
Lucius chuckles: alright as you wish.  
The children quickly finished their food and went to play while we stayed at the table with tea talking about Business,or gossip depending on which converts you were listening to .  
Me and Lucius were talking about suing the company's who were making merch off of Harry and political debates about squibs and Muggle Borns and how they came to be.  
Lucius suspected that squibs were made by too much interbreeding ,so when I confirmed the theory he wasn't so surprised  
But when I told him of the research results about muggleborns being descents of squibs   
His face looked as if I took the world and turned it side ways.  
As we were talking about Hogwarts and how certain things should be changed I saw a golden light out the corner of my eye that could only indicate one thing .. Narcissa gasped and we all went to the play area and saw Harry and draco hugging each other in sleep adorably. Sirius and I laughed as hard as we could at Lucius's expression without waking the kids. The twins were trying to catch the light like Fire flies and looked disappointed when the light dissolved.  
Lucius turned away muttering about cancelling a betrothal while the rest of us sat and continued to talk on the couch.  
Time skip

As I left the bathroom I passed a door on my right when I sensed something.  
I went into the room and it was a large library and I followed the taint of the Horcrucx to a book  
I took it and slipped it into my robe pocket then left .  
When everyone left through the floo I asked Lucius to talk about a serious matter..  
We went into his office where I put up wards to stop anyone from listening in.  
I then got a vow from him promising not to tell anyone what I told him unless I approved of the person...it took. A long time to convince him to do so. I then took out the book told him what it was then explained to him Voldemort's relationship to Harry and the agreement I had with the other death eaters.As well as my plan and everyone else who currently knew. Lucius was cautious and through about making sure that Voldemort wasn't going to be crazy or allowed to hurt him and his family. He also made me give him family a promise of asylum should anything go wrong. I then gave him permission to tell his wife which I granted then I flooed home with the diary that went with the cup and locket.

Then as I was in the greenhouse with the children when a guard told me that councilman Henry requested an audience.  
I groaned already knowing what this was about .  
Nefertani: Elisa we are needed in the throne room.  
She nodded and joined me to get ready leaving the kids with fire dancer and Alice.  
I put on a silk gold shirt with black pants with a golden sash acting as a belt. Elisa wore a silver dress with a blue sash and a silver cobra crown on her head. She held a black cloak with hieroglyphics sewn into it and clasped it into my shoulders and made sure my eye makeup wasn't smudged and I did the same for her.   
We walked into the throne room and sat on our thrones hers was silver sitting left of mine and mine was gold.  
After we sat down the large double doors were opened and councilman Henry walked in with his wife.  
The guards shut the door and stood in attention.  
Henry and his aide bowed   
Henry: your Majesties.  
Nefertani: you may rise council man now why have you requested to see us ? Last I checked the monthly meeting is on the 30th .  
Henry: The reason why I requested an audience with you-  
I narrowed my eyes at the small insult  
Henry: was to settle the matter of your next wife-  
Elisa frowning: you are aware that your king has no want or need of another wife so for you to insult us by bringing up the subject shames you.  
I smirked at her response that's my girl  
Henry: with all do respect my Queen sometime the king will have to take another wife for multiple reasons no matter how either of you feel-  
Nefertani: be silent ..you come into my house insult your rulers and to bring up matters that have already been closed..this audience is now closed good day Henry   
Henry's spluttering as we leave the throne room makes my day .. hopefully tomorrow will be more peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love❤️


	9. The puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death eaters return with the needed piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update I'll make sure the next one is longer

November 9th Saturday

Nefertani Pov  
I was currently using the other Horcrucxes to summon the last ones to me . I could see the tether that led to the last Horcrucx not I'm my possession and Voldemort himself.  
I just finished making a summoning circle with the book Horcrucx in the middle and chanted

Fratres una anima  
unum vos non domum  
trahere, et dicere, quia frater tuus  
per spatium et tempus  
ita ut iterum esse  
totum

As the chant reached its crescendo there was a surge of powerful magic coming from me and the circle it was so thick and heavy I could almost taste it. Then there was a flash of light  
And there was a ring and diadem that hummed along with all the other Horcrucxes .  
I gathered them and put them back in the cabinet that was warded so much I could barely get into it. I then got a mop and cleaned the floor ( Because using magic to get rid of a magical circle is dangerous and stupid!). And just as I finished my wife Elisa's patronus appeared and said

Elisa's furious voice: Nefertani Everon Ptolemy you have 5 seconds to get your ass up here and explain to me why dangerous criminals are in our living room!! And so help me if I don't here a good reason it will be me and you!  
Then the majestic polar bear dissolved having given its message

I shadow travelled as fast as I could to the living room and what i saw was a death eater reunion.  
Narcissa was chatting away with Bellatrix (who was glaring at me and Harry)and Alice about their husbands while Barty junior was bombarded by the twins with 'why,what,how' questions about anything and everything. Lucius was in conversation with Rodolphus while rabastian Sirius and Remus were bombarded by Draco and Neville in the play area.  
My wife was sitting next to fire dancer (looking like she would attack the death eaters if they sneezed) who was holding a napping Harry who was stirring due to all the noise. When she snapped towards me  
Elisa: explain now!  
Nefertani : love I told them to return here once they retrieved Harry's mate so I may put him together ! So please calm down and don't hurt me .  
Elisa relaxed  
Elisa: next time make sure you tell me if you give strangers a portkey into our home , what if I had hexed first and asked questions later?  
Nefertani: then some of them would know how strong and beautiful you are and to send a message ahead of arrival like they were supposed to!  
I glared in their direction and all either looked away pretended they didn't hear anything or sneered .  
Harry was now awake wiggled to be put down and took off to the play area where Draco and Neville were as soon as his feet touched the ground.  
When he got there and saw Rabastian he turned to me and said  
Harry: Tata woo dat?  
Nefertani : Harry that's rabastian Draco's uncle.  
He then went over to rabastian and started playing with him since he was by himself (draco and Neville playing with a jack in the box with Sirius.  
And after Rabastian got over his awkwardness and patted him on the head they bonded with a flash's of golden light.  
All the death eaters stared at Rabastian in shock with mouths open before  
Barty: Rabastian you are a dead man..  
Nefertani: enough ! Now every one I have business with today come along and Rabastian bring Harry with you.  
Elisa stopped me from leaving the room  
Elisa: be careful Tani  
Nefertani: I know  
And I gave her a kiss on the cheek  
And led them back to the ritual chamber I just cleaned to get the ritual over with.  
Nefertani: alright I need all of you to sit on the couch while I draw the circle to put Voldemort back together and then I'll need some of Harry's blood to bind him and Voldemort together. I then gave Rabastian a device that looked like a dropper but had a needle at the end.  
Nefertani: just a small prick on the finger should do and he will probably bawl after this so you are on comfort duty  
Then I started to draw the circle took the dropper and put a drop of Harry's blood on each Horcrucx and when I finished I commanded everyone but Rabastian who was consoling a sniffing Harry to gather around to hold hands.  
Nefertani: repeat after me

Fratres unum totum  
fieri unum vel damnum  
vita animae  
sanguine regem et uxorem dedit  
sic ressurect in unum ens

The Floor shook and white whispered exited each Horcrucx including Harry and melded into one being that started to take shape surrounded by golden light from Harry and i giving him a body.  
When it stopped and there was a man laying in the middle of the circle that had brown hair and pale skin and was in his early twenties.  
Bellatrix started to freak out when he did wake  
Nefertani: Bellatrix calm down ! He is still asleep because he is trying to get his memories and souls in order ! Now I think it about time you all left save rabastian until your lords awakes. And is calm enough to even think! I shall immediately let you know if his state changes!  
They all agreed except Bellatrix who was dragged out by Rodolphus.  
I then called down a house elf to manually clean up the ritual while Rabastian and I headed up to Voldemort's new room . As I put him in the bed I laid a charm on him that would bring me to him when he awoke he sat up eyes wide with confusion fear,and rage. Good thing I told rabastian to take Harry to dinner with the rest of the family.  
I put my hand on his shoulders  
Nefertani : Marvolo calm down I will explain everything to you but you must calm down before I put you back to sleep  
Marvolo : who are you,what year is it,where am I?  
I sighed and answered all his questions and before he asked for more I explained what happened in the past couple of days what he is to Harry and how he fulfilled the prophecy by acting on it and that it may not even be real. And he himself admitted with much scorn he lost his mind after Making the fourth Horcrucx. I then swore a vow to him and he did the same about not hurting Harry and my family as well as no longer committing genocide and if he wanted to change the wizarding world to claim his lordship and do something about either politically or behind the scenes. ( Don't worry Voldemort simply wants better rights for creatures and complete separation from muggles meaning taking muggleborns from families or giving families the option of taking a vow to never purposefully or accidentally expose or hurt the wizarding world)  
By the time we got to dinner all the guests have left taking Neville and draco with them making Harry grouchy.  
And as Marvolo went over to Harry they locked eyes and bonded.  
Harry immediately reached out to Marvolo from rabastian tears and tantrum threatening if wish is not given.  
He is hastily given to Marvolo by a pale Rabastian and he holds Harry away from his body and looks to me in bewilderment  
Marvolo: what do I do with him!  
Nefertani: hold him that's what he wants  
He brings Harry to his chest and holds him tight while running his hands through his hair.  
Harry then started changing two ears popped out and a tail that turned white!  
Harry stopped his grizzling and then fell asleep.  
Everyone panicked until I told them that it was his first shift into another creature a Kitsune no less!  
I know what I'm going to be bragging about now .


	10. First year of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the family on September 1st

Harry pov on September 1stk

I was so excited I was practically vibrating

Harry : _dad_! Come on , come on ,come on we are going to miss the train!

Nefertani: *groans* leave me alone pup we have to wait for your mom and she takes forever not to mention the twins and Sirius. Just let me rest my eyes-

Elisa and Sirius: we resent that statement you know we don't take forever-

Helios: and Tata whenever you say you are resting your eyes-

Maleen: you fall asleep and Don't awake no matter-

Helios: how hard we try to wake you.

Harry : also you are the defense teacher this year so it'll look bad if you are late now let's go !

Tata sighed and got off the couch and after making sure everyone had everything shrunken in their pockets except for our familiars and wands we shadow travelled to 9 3/4 . As soon as we arrived I looked for my mates and their families and we Happened across the Malfoy's first. I threw myself at Draco and clung to him like a Koala.

Harry: Draco I missed you so much!

Draco: Harry it's only been a week !

Harry : I Know which is like forever!

Draco sighs: I also felt the strain of being away from you love but that doesn't mean you should jump me as soon as you see me.

Harry *pouting*: fine but I make no promises so how was-

A throat clearing burst our bubble it was Lucius trying to remind us that we were in public but I didn't budge from my spot clinging to Draco.

Harry* raising eyebrow* : yes uncle Lucy? Do you need some water?

I asked innocently and everyone except Lucius burst out laughing when the Longbottoms joined us which made me throw myself at Neville and repeat my Koala routine while the adults caught up until the last whistle blew. After we said goodbye to our parents the twins,Draco, Neville and I got onto the train and chose a compartment in the back that held a boy with brown hair and eyes and pale skin who was reading a book about hexes.

Harry: excuse me do you mind if we sit with you ?

I politely asked and as soon as he looked up into my eyes we bonded. He immediately nodded eyes transfixed on me and introduced himself.

Theo: I am Theodore Not it's nice to meet you..

Harry : I am Harry ptolmey Potter and these are my other mates Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. While the twins Maleen and Helios are my older siblings. 

I said as I sat next to him and immediately cuddled into his side and he immediately put his arm around me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco giving the twins gold and I laughed and started talking to my new mate about what he was reading.

After we left the station ten minutes pass when there is another knock on the compartment door. This time it's two twins with red hair and freckles.

Taller twin: hello do you mind if we sit with you?

Shorter twin: all the others are full.

I nodded 

Harry: of course you can sit with us right everyone?

Maleen: of course after all-

Helios: it would be nice to talk to other-

Maleen: magical twins just think of the _fun _-

Helios: we could have together.

They all smiled at each other and it made all of us flinch except for the twins. After they introduced them selves ( Draco frowning about to say something scathing since they are Wesley's until I glared at him) I let them sit in the open spot on my other side . And as soon as Fred's hand touches mine we bonded this made George make eye contact with me in shock and I bonded again. And once again Draco lost some more money as Neville shook his head in exasperation.

Neville: I told you Draco it would be unwise to bet with the twins -

Ignoring Neville I turned and put a silence spell on the compartment as well as a locking charm so no one could burst in or overhear our conversation.

Harry: now firstly I would like to let you know that I am a chameleon and because of this I have multiple mates. Meaning I have a special arrangement at Hogwarts as my mates and I have our own rooms next to my parents rooms. But if you prefer to stay in your common room or switch between the two I understand-

Fred: no kitten we want to be with you and-

George:its wicked that we will have our own rooms. You have to tell us how you got dumbles to agree to that. though we will-

Fred: miss the griffindor common room. But it would be worth it.

And Theo simply nodded along to their words. I hugged them all so Happy I had nice mates.

Time skip

As soon as we got off The train Fred and George (who were surprised I could tell them apart after only knowing them for a couple hours) had a hard time leaving me until my dad showed up. Then after hearing the situation promised that they would see me later and said that they needed to have a nice chat and dragged them away. Then a giant was calling for first years and I recognized him as hagrid the groundskeeper and we followed him on to boats that could carry four students across the lake. I got in with Neville,Draco,and Theo and as soon as we turned the corner to see the castle all of our breaths caught in awe. I could feel the magic in the very air it was.. intoxicating . After we got off the boats we were dropped off with a Stern woman with her hair pulled into a bun.

McGonagall:

‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
‘The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’

And then left the room . Feeling nervous my hair grew longer and turned red. Neville who was on my right put his hand on my back.

Neville: everything will be ok ? Remember that no matter what house you go in we will always love you. Draco hummed his affirmative When a second later some students behind me screamed and I jumped and bumped into a boy with violet eyes and dark skin that was behind me. As I apologised to him we bonded and not a second later McGonagall was back and ordered us to line up and follow her my new mate grabbed my wrist so I was behind him in the line and said.

Blaise : I am Blaise and you are...?

Harry: Harry ptolmey Potter to your service.

I replied with a smirk while he faltered after hearing my name. Then all of our attention was taken by the dusty old hat that started to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall the burst into applause it bowed to its audience before going still again.

Then McGonagall started calling names.

McGonagall: Abbot Hannah!

Hufflepuff

As she continued down the list I felt my nerves growing making my hair turn green until Blaise squeezed my hand with Draco who was behind me. With My hair back to it's long black state I paid attention to the sorting . Neville went to Griffindor while Draco went to Slytherin 

As soon as my name was called my hair turned red again as everyone gasped or pointed some looking confused about my middle name. When I sat the hat was placed on my head and after 10 minutes it shouted out ....

Hat: Slytherin!!

Everyone was silent until Slytherin started clapping and my mates then everyone else as I walked to sit by Draco. And when I looked up at the table to my Tata who was speaking to Aurora sinistra looked at me and smiled and mouthed 

Nefertani: I called it

I giggled and turned to the professor next to my Tata who had shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose with black eyes who looked at me as if I were a ghost. We bonded as soon as my eyes met his ..my hair turned white and Blaise who just sat next to me asked what was wrong I mumbled 

Harry: nothing..who is the professor with the black eyes?

Draco : i thought i told you about him before..thats my Godfather Severus Snape.

And as I glanced at the head table again my Tata was whispering quickly into Snape's ear I simply turned back to my food and hoped everything is ok.


	11. The dungeon  bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to his dormitory with his mates ..but when Severus shows up will he stay and give the mateship a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that in the last chapter I forgot to put the hats song in it so ..sorry for that.

Harry POV

After the Sorting Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was being at the students his arms open wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

Albus: welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are nitwit! Blubber! oddment! tweak!...thank you!

Draco and I simply shared a look communicating our thoughts. While some people clapped at his 'speech'

Harry and draco:_ he is insane_

Then the plates in front of us were filled with all sorts of foods. I simply grabbed some potatoes with chicken but Blaise insisted I eat some vegetables.

Blaise: harry I know you dont want them but you must eat something healthy!

I groaned

Harry: fine I'll eat some carrots just stop pestering me! Gosh I dont know how I'm going to live in the same dorms as you and my mates! Between you and Draco I'll get nagged to death!

I said dramatically as I put the three tiny carrots on my plate while Draco put his nose in the air and said in his forced pompous voice.

Draco: I do not nag! Nagging is below the name of Malfoy you must have me mistaken with Longbottom ! 

I burst out laughing and Theo and Blaise smiled at our antics when blase spoke up.

Blaise: Theo has mentioned that we would be sharing quarters do you know where they are? Are they going to be in the Slytherin dormitories? And who are your other mate's?

Harry: I know that they are by the kitchens so that's a No to your second question . And my current mates are Remus Lupin,Sirius Black, Fire dancer, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco, Theo, you, and...... Severus

Blaise face was a picture I couldn't stop the quirking of my lips.

Suddenly the food was vanished replaced by deserts but I was too full to eat anything but a small piece of strawberry tart. And I then laid my head on to Draco's shoulder and started to doze.

At last the desserts to disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore Got To His Feet Again. The hall fell silent.

Albus: ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notice me to give you first-year should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to All pupils. And A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.

Cue looking to both the red haired and brown haired twins.

Albus: I have also been asked by Mr filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Ended now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!

_ Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air dead flies and bits of fluff oh, so teach us things worth knowing bring it back what we forgot. Just to do your best will do the rest in love until our brains all rot._

Everyone finished the song at their own time but my mates the devil twins had to go the slowest..but I cannot lie for it brought a smile to my lips.

Then we were dismissed and the twins and Neville came over to us and we went up to my father that was waiting for us at the head table. Severus was no where to be seen and it made dread grow in my gut. But my father sensed my mood and put her hand under my chin.

Nefertani: do not fret my child Severus simply went to move into your rooms and gather his thoughts..so let's bet on Sirius' s and Remus's reaction to realizing that Severus is your mate.

She said with glee and started spouting scenarios more upsurd than the last that made all of us even Draco crack a smile as she led us to our quarters. 

When we reached them all of our breaths were taken away. For the carpet was a warm shade of purple and the furniture was made for top comfort and dark rich brown. And through the hallway there was three doors, one for the enormous kitchen that was connected to a dining area slash entertainment area, another for the large bedroom that could probably hold 30 people easily ,and lastly the third room doubled as a study and lab.

Everyone's luggage was there and after helping everyone unpacked we got ready for bed . While the others settled down I went to the living room by the entrance to wait for my other mates. After walking my mother out who came to check on us and wish us goodnight. I cuddled up with a book on a small arm chair when fire dancer arrived with Sirius and Remus. 

I jumped up and hugged Fire dancer who wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall.

Harry: I've missed you guys! What took you so long?

I poured and Sirius laughed and hopped me on my head.

Sirius: sorry pup we had some hiccups with your sister in laws mates..

Harry: Speaking of mates...I got 5 more today 

Remus whistled and Sirius laughed 

Fire dancer: well then dont leave us in suspense tell us who they are?

He said as we moved to the couch.

Harry : well first , I mated to Theodore Nott, Then Fred and George weasley, -

Sirius handed some gold to fire dancer who simply smiled and Remus laughed at Siri's loss

I rolled my eyes and continued 

Harry: Then Blaise Zabini-

Remus: isn't that The Black widows son?

Sirius: we are gonna have to keep an eye on him encase-

Harry: siri no , you aren't going to keep him under a microscope because of his mother he would never hurt me I don't think he could even if he wanted to.

I said rolling my eyes.

Fire dancer: is there anyone else love?

I hesitated and my hair turned white again and I looked at the floor.

Harry: and Severus snape 

Sirius choked and stopped breathing for a second while remus looked shocked. 

I looked up at them and said 

Harry: please I know you guys have a ...difficult past but he's my _Mate_ so can you please just leave him be? I'm not saying that you have to be best buddies but it would really mean a lot if you could at least be cordial with him. ..and I Also think an apology will go a long way.

Sirius breathed in a deep breath an looked as if he was going to argue before Remus spoke.

Remus : of course harry we can do that-

He looked sharply at Siri eyes glowing amber in threat if Sirius said something to upset me.

Remus: no matter who your other mates are we will always try to make it work.

Fire Dancer nodded in agreement and I looked to Sirius who sighed and nodded. 

I relaxed stress from earlier melting away when our door opened and Severus himself walked in.

Seeing my other mates he sneered black eyes glittering 

Severus: _Sorry for Interrupting a..moment between mates I shall come another day to speak to potter of the new arrangements -_

Sirius and harry: wait!

Severus frose and before anyone could speak Sirius blurted 

Sirius: I sincerely apologize for _ Everything I did in the past . _ I see now the monster I truly was.. and I regret it deeply...but now is not the time for us to be at cross purposes ..especially since we have the same submissive. I'm not saying I expect you to magically forgive me or for old wounds to heal overnight but can we at least be civil..for now?

Remus: I agree with Sirius and also apologize for my part...

Severus swallowed looking pained before he met my eyes that looked at him in hope and longing. And he caved. 

Severus gave them sharp nod and sat next to fire dancer .

I crawled over to him from Fire dancers lap

Harry: may I?

I asked reaching out a hand and he nodded face impassive yet the softening of his eyes let me know he was affected. 

I crawled into his lap and breathed in his scent of spice and darkness and rubbed my wrists on his face and neck scenting him.

Severus: Because of our relationship I am unable to be your potions professor because of this you father is hiring you a tutor, though you will take exams the same as the other students. 

He explained as I finished scenting him and all of us nodded as it did make sense. 

And as fire dancer asked Severus some questions I started to doze on him and fell asleep.

........

Severus pov

Then Severus looked at the clock then down at his submissive..that he yearned for but thought he would never have. And stood with him and walked past the others witha nod and took him to the bedroom that all of their younger mates except for Fred slept . 

Fred: I was waiting for harry to come to bed .

He said answering Severus's question and laid next to his twin.

Severus moved to put harry at the end of the bed on the other side of draco but his hand grabbing a hold of his robes stopped him from leaving. 

Harry mumbling : stay 

Severus sighed and with a wave of his wand transfigured his robe to pajamas and decided to unpack in the morning. He laid me at to harry who snuggled into his chest. And two minutes later heard the door open and harry's three other mates lie on the other sides of the twins.

On the other side of the bed . 25 minutes later Severus finally greeted sleep.

Voldemort pov

An hour later when I entered the room it was harry was awake and stared at me piercingly as if to ask ' where have you been'? 

Voldemort simply hissed: The wizenmagot went late into the night but the creature's right bill was passed.

Harry nodded and patted the side of his that was opened since he moved to the other side of Severus .

And I laid next to him pulling him close possessiveness burning in my chest as I scented him until we fell asleep .


	12. A regular  school  day..for me anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to his classes and meets new 'friends'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort goes by Tomas ,and Marvolo.

Harry pov 

I was warm and surrounded by a smell of thunder and dark chocolate, when I felt it pulling away. I opened my eyes wearily and saw Voldemort leaving the room. Seeing I was awake he sighed, "sorry for waking you love."

I shook my head as I sat up stretching " It doesn't matter i was planning on waking soon to make breakfast, so don't be ." I then removed Severus's arm and followed him out of the bed to the kitchen/living area. 

I washed my hands and rolled up my sleeves to make some turnovers ,Bacon, fruit and yogurt for my mates for breakfast. 

As Voldemort got out some coffee and started looking at law reforms for muggle borns.

Now that was a subject that caused many arguments until we convinced him to shake off the pureblood supremacy approach. 

Once Marvolo realized that our way of doing things was more popular and actually accepted with some persuasion he switched to being Neutral Instead of dark.

The expressions of some of his more extreme followers when they were told of the new plan will forever make me cackle like bellatrix. 

As soon as I pulled the turnovers out of the oven Severus fully dressed along with Sirius and Remus came down the stairs. 

"Good morning!" I cheerfully called out as I used Wandless magic to put their breakfast on the plates and in front of them on the table, along with drinks.

"Mmmm cub this smells delicious." Sirius said as he kissed me on the cheek and sat down at table along with Remus. While Severus looked at me incredulously before sitting as well.

"Is it common for you to use Wandless magic Harry?" Severus drawled as he cut his Turnover into smaller pieces. 

I nodded " My Tata taught me and my siblings how to do magic without wands because I quote ' Only fools and idiots have wands as their only weapon or resource up their sleeves. We Ptolemies use any means to triumph over our enemies..even pranks and other humiliating means."

"You father sounds like a wise man." Blaise said as he came down the stairs with the rest of my mates.

The twins smirking mischievously as they communicated in the only way twins can.

Once most of my mates saw Marvolo and stared at him curiously I introduced him. " You guys this is one of my mates Lord Tomas Marvolo Gaunt, love This is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Severus."

The others like Draco and Fire Dancer that have known him for years now simply nodded in his direction and sat down to eat. While the others greeted him quietly and sat down at their own spots.

I went and sat between Neville and Theo and dug in.

When at that moment Sirius, Severus, and Remus finished their food . 

I went up to Severus before he reached the door and gave him a hug ,he stiffened but patted my hair twice before turning and leaving his robes flapping like wings in his wake.

Sirius gave me a kiss on the cheek and rushed out in a hurry muttering about being late to a meeting. Even now when he has been a lord and business man for 9 years his time management is still horrible. 

I then headed back upstairs to get ready for my classes today. Along with all my other mates that were students. 

When I headed down Remus and Tomas were in a serious discussion about a clause in the draft of laws.

I grabbed my bag that held all my needed supplies and headed out after giving them quick kisses on the cheek. 

I then went to the school library to read until my potions tutor arrived for the day. While my other mates went to their scheduled classes. It was only about 1030 in the morning so I had plenty of time.

...

Harry pov around 1:30 PM

I was walking along with Draco, Blaise, and Theo to a herbology class we shared with gryffindor. 

Draco was complaining over not being able to bring his broom, much to Theo's displeasure and Blaise's amusement. 

When I decided to tease him a bit , I leaned my head on his shoulder and put my arm in his.

" Draco I share you distress over this absurd rule discriminating against us poor first years who are deprived of using familiar safe brooms replaced with unfamiliar ,dangerous brooms. "

I blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes as his blush grew along with his embarrassment. 

"What shall we do my love?!This is grounds for a revolution! That they would dare to rob my beloved of his precious broom!"

I swooned dramatically which made Draco shrug me off with a "Harry stop it you are ruining my composure!"

Theo couldn't handle it and burst out laughing along with Blaise while we waited for the gryffindor to arrive. 

They did after we finished laughing or in my case giggling. I saw Neville at the head of the group with a dark skinned boy at his side and another with blond hair. 

I raced across the short distance and threw myself into Neville's arms. He caught me with a grunt when I started to babble

" I missed you , I know it's only been a couple of hours but I need you to save me from my own house! They are so _Proper _and _Snooty_ that the next time someone says that I am acting improperly I'll Fart or something!"

I said dramatically while Neville and the two boys next to him laughed at Draco and the others in the slytherin group that were offended. 

"Alright harry that's enough teasing , I dear you will give Draco a aneurism if you dont stop." Neville said and I pouted but relented to Draco's relief. 

"Who are your friends?" I asked looking at them when I made eye contact with them both I bonded with each of them.

Draco groaned behind me in misery but both of the boys only had eyes on me.

" I am Dean Tomas it's nice to meet you." And kissed my hand before letting it go.

And the other said in a Irish accent " my name is Seamus Finnegan,." But instead of kissing my hand he kissed my cheek which made me blush and rub the spot. Seamus winked before Neville hit him above the head .

Before Neville could scold Seamus a large older woman with a kind smile was in front of the green house.

"Welcome to your first Herbology lesson I am miss sprout, and will be teaching you this year !" 

" know that If you have any problems and you cant talk to a prefect or head of house my door is always open." Miss Sprout continued with a warm smile.

"Now let's get started! Gloves on!" She commanded and we all put on leather hide gloves and were led into the green house. Yay it's time to get dirty ...

######

Harry pov

Herbology wasn't that bad ,at the beginning of class we went over safety rules and such.Then we got to pick the stems and leaves from a dittany Bush , while wearing cloths over our noses incase of one of them decided to release fumes.

Neville certainly enjoyed it as much as I but Theo and Draco thought it was horribly boring. Blaise ,Dean, and Seamus were Neutral on the subject they neither hated it or loved it.

After class I decided to stay after along with Neville to clean up a pot that was knocked over by another first year with madame Sprouts help. 

As we finished A fourth year Hufflepuff came in and nearly ran me over in his haste to reach Miss Sprouts. 

He steadied me and apologized I looked up and saw a chiseled face with brown hair and eyes. When our eyes met we bonded. He pulled me back into his arms as he sniffed the crook of my neck.

"Oh my !" Sprout said with a smile on her face.

" looks like Mcgonagall and I will have to move students to your rooms today, so come along Cedric ,Neville, and Harry we should get this done before lunch."

And we headed to Mcgonagall's office, with Neville holding one hand and Cedric the other. And I sighed at least I didn't get into trouble on the first day I thought. 

But imagining Draco's reaction to Cedric was either going to be amusing or annoying. 

So I didn't look forward to it tonight, Nor my other mates reactions. 

####

When I introduced my new mates the only ones that showed hesitation were Draco,Theo Tomas and Severus. 

I pretty much expected that and spent the rest of the night close by them or scenting them (much to Severus's embarrassment).

Which led to me scenting all of my mates because it made me feel uncomfortable not scenting them all.

Then it was time for bed and I was cocooned by Theo and Tomas who always fought for a place at my side. And fell asleep peacefully with no worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time.


	13. The tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another school day ,and a murder dun dun duunnn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing my writing style to this just a head up .  
Tata: Nefertani

Harry pov

I woke up slowly, my chest rumbling, wait no I was _purring . _ I saw most of my mates excluded those that had work staring at me in wonder or amusement. 

Confused I spoke up "what are you guys looking at"?

Tomas then spoke up with amusement glinting in his eyes."we are transfixed by this my dear." 

And then gently runs his hand gently on a white fox tail. That immediately makes me pure again..before I realize its connected to me.

I groaned and put my face in my pillow while most of my mates laughed. 

My tata did that as I grew my physical characteristics would change like hair, skin color, and that sometimes included tails or fangs due to us being able to turn into magical creatures. 

But I didn't expect it to happen so soon!

I was snapped out of my pitty party by George picking me up like a sack of potatoes and heading towards the hallway. 

Dean and Tomas following while grumbling about childish antics too early in the morning. 

"Come on ickle harrikinns time for school!"

George said joyfully 

I laughed before mischievously pinching his butt, giving me a opening for escape. 

"Why you little -" I ran down the stairs before he could grab me 

Laughing all the way down the stairs in the dining room, to Cedric throwing myself into his arms . "Cedric save me! George is coming to get me!"

Fred and all my other mates laughed at my antics of trying to hide behind Cedric's bulk.

Cedric looked concerned and amused but when he opened his mouth to probably ask what I did.

George arrived and lunged after me playfully , and I ran giggling around the table.

But before we could get to Roudy Remus put a stop to our game of tag. Just in time as Tomas appeared in the dining room to eat breakfast not a second later. 

I too sat down next to Blaise and Draco who were excited about our first transfiguration class today. 

I simply hummed along to the conversation and ate my French toast. 

##

Surprisingly me and my mates made it on time to our transfiguration class.

I knew immediately that the cat on the desk wasn't some pet but was in fact a wizard.

I simply smiled at our teacher and sat in between Blaise and Draco. Theo sitting behind us next to Crabbe and Goyle.

When other Ravenclaw students started to file in to sit on the other side of the room. Immediately when the last student, a boy in ravenclaw walked pass me, I got a hint of the smell of books,parchment, and ink.

*Mate* 

A voice inside my head called and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I then focused on Mcgonagall who just turned back to her true form and started her speech about the rules and expectations of the classroom. 

The urge and voice in my head grew louder as Mcgonagall turned her desk to a pig and back again. 

While I was excited by the show of magic , my Instincts to go to my mate were making it hard for me to focus. 

By this point Blaise has noticed something was wrong and took my hand squeezing it . "Are you ok harry?" He whispered in my ear.

I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent of spice. " I'm fine ..its just that ravenclaw boy with the glasses has my Instincts all in a bunch..I think he might be another mate."

I answered as the matches were were supposed to turn into needles were placed in front of us.

I then focused wholly on turning my match into a needle for the rest of the class.

###

As soon as class was dismissed I nearly tackled the Ravenclaw boy in a hurry to stop him from leaving. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to barrell into you like that here." I said holding out my hand blushing horribly. 

"Its no harm done." The boy said quietly before taking my hand and meeting my eyes. And our bond snapped into place. 

I helped him up and he broke out of his shock.

"I'm Terry boot and you are ?" He said not taking his off of me.

"I'm Harry it's nice to meet you." I said genuinely and dragged him along with me to charms. Introducing him to Theo,Blaise, Draco, And Neville as I did so.

Bumping into Neville was fun especially when I started teasing him about the flying lesson we were going to have later that week.

But Neville didn't stay long for he had his own transfiguration class to attend and headed back the way he came. 

We then entered the charms classroom and all sat together Terry closest to me as I scented him gently. 

Our teacher was a half goblin called Flitwick..and was kind of cute especially when he fell over after seeing my name on the attendance list.

We then were each given feathers , after spending most of the class speaking about the theory behind the spell.

And then started working on making the feather float. Blaise got it just seconds behind Terry, and I and Draco followed them .

We were each given 10 points each for getting the spell so quickly. 

Bored my mates and I started to play a game of trying to see who could make the most feathers float at once.

Draco of course was the most competitive, but was beaten by a smug Blaise until the third round. Which had me in stitches over Draco's attitude. 

How I wished I could have had a camera. 

###

Later that day most of my mates were in the living room either doing homework or relaxing. 

All except for Severus, concerned I went up to Remus.

" Remus , do you think we could go to Severus's lab just to check on him its getting kind of late.."

Sirius who was listening shook his head " Ther is no need cub, you know how Severus gets when he starts brewing..if it gets to 12 and he hasn't returned I'll go fetch him."

For some reason this made me upset, I just had a feeling something wasn't right.

"Well can you please just send a patronus ,just to check?" I asked again. 

Sirius sighed before summoning his patronus and trying to send it to Severus. 

It left ..but after 15 minutes it still didn't return. 

I glared at Sirius a told you so look ,and he sighed. 

"Alright harry wait for me to get my stuff." He said before running up the stairs. 

Impatient because in my Opinion he was taking too long I took my Invisibility cloak and headed down to Severus's old quarters. 

###

When I got to his lab I pushed open the door to see Severus laying face down on the floor. And I couldn't see if he was breathing or not.

Immediately I ran to his side and flipped him over, checking to see if he was wounded. Seeing no wounds I looked around for a clue for why he was like this when I saw a plate of food half finished on his desk.

His breathing was laboured so it must be slow working otherwise he'd already be- 

I broke off that train of thought searching frantically for a Bezour and finally in the last cabinet I found one.

I then turned to the sink and got a mouthful of water and held it in my mouth. 

I gently opened his mouth and laid the stone inside before kissing him,and rubbing his throat trying to get him to swallow. 

He gulped twice ,and I pulled away water finally gone. And waited head on his chest listening to his heart beating. 

Right when his breathing returned to normal the door flew open a second time ,my tata,Sirius, Remus,and Dumbledore came rushing In looking for a threat wands in hand.

When Sirius looked my way anger and concern written on his face about to scold me I spoke 

"Severus was poisoned, I gave him a Bezour but he might need more attention." I said voice high and strained. 

My Tata lifted me into her arms while Remus levitated Severus between him and Sirius. 

Dumbledore following with the plate of food that I informed them that was poisoned. 

And I was simply so tired that by the time we reached the hospital wing I blinking my eyes open wearily. 

" It is ok my little one ,Severus is out of the danger zone ,so sleep ,I _will_ find who did this you have my word." My Tata said to me while rubbing my back a dangerous glint in her gold eyes that were bleeding into red.

I nodded climbed up onto Severus's hospital bed and snuggled down getting warm.

My tata better get to the ones who harmed my mate first because if she didn't _ no one would be able to save them from me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who poisoned Severus? Got any guesses?


	14. Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation, and answers.

Harry pov

The next morning I awoke in the hospital wing and ate breakfast along with Severus (after it had been tested to make sure there was no poison or harmful substances in it).

Though I was very peeved that madam Pomfrey shooed me out along with Severus himself to go attend my classes about 30 minutes before they began. Which I honestly didn't give a bloodly shit about my classes at the moment. 

So when I was joined by Draco, Theo and Blaise to our first class which was history. They were wise and saw that I was in a bad mood and didn't bother me other than to ask on how Severus was doing and to keep me calm. Also they stopped me from violently killing a Hufflepuff by the name of Zacharias Smith for badmouthing Severus. 

Though the teacher had sharp ears and made the boy pale after giving him detention, everyone knew that our history teacher was a nice ,fair teacher until angered. Then his nasty sadistic side showed through. 

Yes it's TRUE we no longer had a ghost as a teacher but a young man that was more interactive having us play games and have us do reenactments of a time before the founders.

He was a Ravenclaw graduate named Christian Crouch (but in all reality was Barty Jr in disguise).

Marvolo along with my Tata found him after doing a sweep through the houses of ministry officials they were seeking to have thrown in Azkaban due to their dirty dealings .One of them being the late Mr.Crouch, who was sent to a newly reformed Azkaban prison(that no longer had dementors) along with many other members of parliament that were hurting our society. 

Though some of the death eaters that were on the wizenmagot were not targeted due to us needing their votes. Meaning Marvolo is controlling them for his own gain.

But anyway after history we headed to Defense against the dark arts, that was being taught by my adoptive mom Elisa instead of my Tata.

He was probably busy investigating who poisoned My Sev. But it was kinda embarrassing because my mom showed me favouritism along with my mates making all of us blush especially Terry who attempted to hide behind his book when she gave him praise and points for answering a question about about the Protego spell.

After Defense of the dark arts we had a study period in the library. And I spent the whole time doing my homework with Draco (who kept making me rewrite my essay for history saying it wasn't good enough and I shamed my family name ) I simply ignored him and moved over where Blaise was working and re wrote my essay.

By the time we had 30 minutes left of class I was done with all my homework and was tapping my foot impatiently , because I wanted to return to our rooms to see if anything had been found out about how Severus got poisoned. 

Blaise and Draco worked together to keep me more calm until we were dismissed. Blaise gently massaged my scalp with his long fingers and played with my tail that still hadn't dissapeared. 

Making me purr very loudly causing our classmates to coo over me much to my chargin.

While Draco read a story from the Beatle Bard in his hypnotic voice .

While Theo held my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it.

But when the bell rung I was up and out the door like a race horse on the track, leaving Draco and Blaise to catch up.

I ran up the stairs to our rooms, and when I turned the corner I bumped into someone and fell on my tush.

I happened to bump into Percy weasley who helped me stand yet scolded me in his pompous voice .

" Now Potter you know better that to run in the halls, you could have gotten hurt . This time I wont take house points but"- he cut off as our eyes met and we bonded and he now stared at me as if I held the sun and stars.

His eyes glowed for a moment as we simply stared at one another in amazement until the moment was broken by Blaise ,Draco, Theo,And Terry coming around the corner.

"Harry we told you to wait for us, we dont need to rush, our rooms aren't exactly going anywhere." Blaise said while shaking his head at me.

"I know Blaise but I need to know if the culprit has been found yet!" I said wringing my hands nervously at the thought of someone targeting my mates and i.

Percy was still staring at me with goo goo eyes something that didn't escape Draco's notice.

" Do you not have perfect duties that require your attention weasley?" Draco questioned sharply but I laid my hand on his arm as I grabbed Percy's hand and started walking back to our rooms.

The others following confused so I spoke,

" Draco leave Percy be ,we just bonded so that's why I am taking him with us to our rooms." I explained as Thoe groaned something about them being over run by weasley's. 

I of course ignored him and opened the door to our rooms and headed inside . Sirius,Severus (completely healed up),Remus, Marvolo, Tata,and my mom were deep in conversation with grave expressions but as soon as they saw us they stopped. 

I immediately knew that them questioning the house elves bore fruit.

My other mates left to go upstairs to the other living room to probably watch TV. As I sat with a perplexed Percy on the couch.

But as I opened my mouth to ask the big question Severus rose a eyebrow at Percy "what do we have here another weasley..." he said in his dark drawl and held out a hand to a scowling Sirius who gave him 10 gallions .

The twins who just happened to come through the door saw their brother then our entwined hands and immediately got those famous mischievous smiles on their faces.

"O our dear brother come upstairs with us"- Fred

"We shall explain that you need to know about our mate"- George 

" As well as discussing how we are going to tell or mother dearest that we share the same mate. "

Fred finished as they literally dragged a protesting Percy up the stairs leaving me with my older mates.

I then looked to my Tata who sighed, " Harry we have found out who ordered Severus to be poisoned but it isn't a simple matter you see, It turns out the plan was more elaborate than expected. "

He then continued, " It seems the order came from, Theos father who ..resents Marvolo's newer ideals, but the Elf was purchased by My councilman Henry ..it seems since he cant have me marry his oldest daughter he thought to remove Severus, and present His son who is similar to him in looks probably hoping you would latch on to him due to Severus's passing. "

"I have already..dealt with Theo's father so he will no longer be a problem, but to go against Henry will require..delicate planning if you dont want the rest of his allies in the council to to go against you."

Marvolo explained. 

" I dont care , he tried to hurt my mate so his life is forfeit!! Just shove some Veritism down his throat during a meeting, and when we accuse him he cant lie! Then we can kill him without the stupid council interfering." I snarled surprising Remus and Sirius by how willing I was to have Henry killed.

Seeing my murderous expression Marvolo suprises everyone by being the one to caution me from committing murder via execution. 

" Harry while that plan ,is an option it is unlikely that we will be able to slip Henry the Truth serum due to his lordship ring. And even if we did ,it wouldn't look good by any means if it were known that we use the serum without permission on unsuspecting lords."

I steamed in frustration..before a plan popped into my mind. 

After I shared it some of my mates were unnerved while others were proud.

Sirius simply laughed and patted me on the back as we all agreed to my plan . And Severus shivered when he saw my smile..I guess I looked scary eyes glowing green, murderous intent shining in them with my fangs on display .

O I couldn't wait to see my plan come to fruition. It would be very satisfying indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's mates known inheritance   
Sirius: Cerberus   
Remus: werewolf  
Severus: vampire   
Marvolo: Dark Fae  
Percy: Fire nymph  
Fred: Imp  
George: Imp  
Cedric: Drakon  
Fire dancer:drakon


	15. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the results of Harry's plan.

Harry pov

My mates and I were enjoying our breakfast in our rooms , when my father received an emergency summon from Henry's family. 

Tata quickly left with mom after hasty apologies to my younger mates , seems the plan actually worked!

I grinned before turning back to my food after giving Sirius a high five. Severus shook his head at our actions as he grumbled under his breath " I am surrounded by children." 

Marvolo replied " And we shall forever be surrounded by them." In a grave, pained voice while him and Sev shared a look of understanding before talking about starting a support group .

They are so dramatic, like I get I can be toxic and addictive but damn that's just hurtful !

Anyway,

The rest of my younger mates Draco,the twins,Blaise, Theo,Terry,Cedric, and Percy were confused and asked what that was all about. But I simply shook my head when I was questioned. 

"You know what they say ,snitches get stitches and end up in ditches." I said then mimed zipping my mouth and throwing away the key.

Fred "Well spoken dear kitten , and since we are mentioning snitches "-

George -"My twin and I recently made a product that allows people to write a contract upon, and depending on what was bargained upon, the more dastardly the consequences are ." 

I tapped my chin and shrugged , " humm as long as the consequences aren't too dangerous I dont see the issue with distributing these , contracts. What say you Remus." 

Remus along with Severus and Sirius spoke with length, about the contact paper how it functioned. As well as the pranks or hexes that would be inflicted upon the one who breaks their word, and adding an age regulation so children(anyone still in Hogwarts) wouldn't be tempted to play around with them.

My mates and I finished our breakfast of waffles and fruit, and after heartfelt and disgustingly sappy goodbyes I went to my first class with Draco, Theo,Neville, Blaise,Seamus,and Dean. Man I couldn't wait to fly.

###

Our first Flying class with madam Hooch went very well, though Draco getting told he has been holding brooms wrong for years was a hilarious moment. Though I growled at some of the Griffindors who laughed at Draco my Kitsune tail fluffed up, until Blaise calmed me down. 

Because no one was allowed to tease my mates but me. Neville surprised nearly everyone when he flew circles around most of his fellow students, now dont get me wrong he can be extremely clumsy. But when given encouragement or a goal Neville's manner completely changes, and he proves for the fist time he was meant for the house of the brave.

After the last routine of flying we went to the shed as instructed to put away the brooms, when Neville came around the corner after Dean I nearly knocked him arse over teakettle when I flew into him.

Hugging him tightly as I peppered smooches on his face.

"Harry get off of me!" He said ,I of course ignored him and continued to hang onto him like a leech.

"I am so proud of you." I said after I gave him one last wet smooch that he wiped off and then I released Neville. 

Blaise and Dean were laughing at Neville's embarrassed face, While Seamus whined -

"How come we dont get any kisses?" In his Irish accent. 

I smiled then puckered my lips and turned towards my first prey who happened to be Draco.

"Harry ,no ,stop this - we should not " Draco continued to blubber and dodge my kissing attempts. 

I impatient lunged at him, Draco let out a shriek and ran , forcing me to follow. 

That somehow turned into a free for all , Blaise,Draco,Neville, And Dean running while Seamus and I ran after them with puckered lips. 

Our classmates laughing uproariously at our shenanigans. 

Ah I lived for tormenting my mates.

###

That night as my mates and I Ate dinner, Marvolo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. 

" Now that I have your attention, I have some news that everyone needs to know."

'Here we go'- I thought. 

"A day ago we are all aware that Severus was poisoned by a house elf, which is why most of you now wear consort rings to protect you from. It has come to our attention it was council member Henry who was responsible as well as Theo's grandfather." Marvolo said.

Theo who was sitting next to me sunk down into his chair, I took his hand into mine and whispered to him how ot wasn't his fault and that it's ok. 

I was happy to see none of my mates held anything against Theo for his grandfather's actions . Which helped Theo sit back up rather quick once it was confirmed we wouldn't shunt him due to who he was related to.

"Why would Henry do such a thing?" Percy asked confused, while he personally never met him Percy was taught on how our kingdoms government worked and as we knew adored any type of rules and government. 

Almost to a level of concern, but I knew unlike my other mates The reason Percy clung to rules and whatnot was because it represented order and therefore safety. 

"Council member who?" The twins said after looking confused, Terry ,Dean,Seamus, And Cedric wearing matching expressions seems like Tata hasn't had the talk with them ,I'll have to do it myself tonight. 

Now back to the conversation, Marvolo continued to speak as if he didn't hear the twins.

" And it seems that Henry's friends were afraid of us getting word of the deed,and did not want to be found out. Since they had another house elf deliver Henry a letter that contained a poison that was the same one given to Severus and by the time his family worked out he wasn't sick he had already passed this morning. " Marvolo finished then sat down leaving everyone else buzzing like bee's as the talked about the quote horrible news.

I had to hide my laughter ,and focused hard to keep my face somber as dinner came to an end.

After all no one is allowed to get away with hurting my mates ,_ No one._

###

I gave Cedric, Dean,Seamus, Percy and the twins a packet as Remus drew on the Transfigured chalk board on how my kingdoms government is set up.

Percy knew most of who was in the Council and how it worked, but was clueless about the rest of the government. 

"Now let's get started shall we ?" I said twirling my wand.

"The kingdom is broken up into 3 parts kind of like the American system, One is the Justice system that judges laws and what they mean, The branch that enforces the laws called Executive Branch, and the one that writes the laws called Legislative branch." I said deciding to explain it simply. 

Looking around to make sure all my mates were on the same page Remus took over.

"And the council is made up of two people from each of those groups, and has a representative of every political group, as well as the leaders to all the magical creatures. Most of the people on the council are grey wizards which means that it is usually very fair and unbiased. " Remus explained as the Chalkboard had glowing examples as he spoke.

"And now I'll explain the royal family's duties, which we are now all apart of. The King and Queens duties are to watch over the three branches of the government and council, to work in each of the branches as head of department and heads of the council, and to step in when there are unjust or corrupt laws , policies, and Politicians." Remus explained in his teaching voice, Merlin knows how much I love it.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Cedric pointed out.

Remus smiled, " Exactly that's where the rest of the royal family comes in, the Heir and the other princesses/princes are given duties as he or she grows, as well as Consorts receiving seats on a government branch or the council to lessen the stress of the workload. "

Percy then spoke up , " so if I wished to, I could be in the Judicial branch as a Lawyer, Attorney and Judge? Because it says here in the packet page 45 that a member of the royal family may move between positions as long as they meet the requirements. "

I sat down on Percy's lap and then explained to him his options, since he wanted to go into office. While Remus spoke to the twins,Cedric, Seamus and answered their questions. 

An hour later I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder after explaining what a Senator is and does, then was carried to bed by Fire dancer who fell asleep on one side while Dean claimed the other.


	16. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry , poor poor Harry.

Harry pov 

The weather soon turned cold, as November started along with the quidditch season.

Although I had the option to be trained as a reserve player for next year I declined.

Unlike Blaise who was being trained as a chaser and Draco as a seeker. 

Both of them along with some of the other of my mates were affronted or surprised, which let to me explaining my reasoning. 

It's not like I didn't enjoy the game I just enjoyed free flying more. I also was too lazy to go to the practices on top of my extra lessons I was taking outside of school. 

Such as Dance, Singing, Latin, Ancient Egyptian and Martial arts. All of them rotated into wherever they fit in my schedule. 

Draco, the twins and Blaise all grumbled for a while but later dropped it like the rest of my mates already have.

Currently it was the day before the first game of the season Griffindor vs Slytherin and I was relaxing with Blaise ,Draco, Remus and Fire dancer in the living room .

I am laying my head on Fire Dancers lap, feet upon Draco's while he tells me some of the tactics Marcus intends to use for tomorrow's game.

And to be honest they pissed me off completely!

I immediately started to rant about why this was part of the reason why our house was disliked.

Other than the propaganda about our house that has slowly been dying down due to the quibbler producing articles about the prejudice, and how it was negatively affecting our society. 

Anyway as I was saying, it doesn't exactly endear our team to the school when they are flat out cheating to win the games!

The whole point of cheating is not to get caught doing it, and it rubs me the wrong way when I know that Flint has a sharp mind despite his brooding appearance and is simply not using it to prove that our team can win without blatant underhand tactics. 

We just have to make them less noticeable afterall. 

While Blaise and Fire dancer were amused by my tirade and agreed with me to extent Draco was hurriedly trying to change the subject. 

I allowed his to do so when I got a brilliant idea.

"Draco I have a perfect idea! Let's go down to the common room to talk to flint and convince him to change tactics!" I mentally applauded myself for solving the issues while Draco stared at me in horror before he snapped back to reality. 

Remus was simply watching our little drama unfold, while Blaise and I got ready to head to the common room.

"Harry , please we cant do that we are only first years Marcus is a 7th year and he is not the nicest person..." he trailed off trying to discourage me from going. 

I promptly ignored him and once he realised I wasn't going to change my mind ,he looked at the ceiling praying for lady magic to have mercy before following Blaise and I to the Slytherin common room.

###

To say that Marcus flint was annoyed by my input is an understatement. 

He was pissed, and he wasn't the only one Adrian pucey who is also on the team was there when I Confronted Flint and was looking at me like I was a fish and he was a bird of prey.

Marcus's broad shoulders were tense betraying his anger as his dark eyes locked onto my face challenging me to look away when he spoke

"What did you just say to me Ptolemy, because I dont think I heard you correctly."

I huffed and put my hand on my hips.

"You heard me correctly Flint ,I said your team tactics suck ass . And they need to be changed before the game tomorrow. "

Seeing his temper rise I continued on looking Marcus straight in the eyes

" Its not like you aren't smart enough to come up with a newer game plan. I know more than anyone that you are one of the sharpest and cunning minds in this house"

\- his angry stare lessens in dislike, while Adrian eyebrows raise-

"you just dont seem able to use it. Mainly because it's your last year and you are studying to get all O's or what but you shouldn't be afraid to asked your team for help or opinions to lighten your workload as Captain. Let us prove that we are better than brutes that use brute force and underhand tactics to win! If you hear me out please I promise you that we will win the game tomorrow!"

I finished my rant and crossed my arms waiting for his reply. 

There was silence all around us and I saw our fellow students started at me in shock or ..respect. 

Out the corner of my eye next to me on the couch Draco was looking everywhere like a frightened animal about to bolt, while Blaise looked like a satisfied cat who got the cream.

Adrian and Macus seemed to have a silent conversation when Draco spoke up.

"Captain, I know I just started out as a reserve member no less ..but I agree with my mate in that our game plan and tactics should be tweaked so they aren't as obvious or predictable. And I believe the one he came up with would give us the win." He said his voice calm as he stared at me in pride, making me purr in happiness. 

"I couldn't have said it better brother. " Blaise said patting Draco on the back.

Before Macus interrupted by raising his hand. 

"Alright, I'll hear you out but let me tell you if you end up wasting our time ..I will make you regret the moment you were created..do you understand. " he said using his towering height to try to intimidate. 

I nodded and pulled out the dry eraser board from my satchel, the plans I drew on it earlier looping repeatedly. 

"Yeah ,yeah we get it big guy now let's get started Okey donkey? " I said plopping myself down in between the burly 7th and 6th year with a smile.

I immediately bonded with them when they looked me in the eye with amusement..that turned to confusion and wonder.

I sighed this was going to be a long night .

####

The next day Marcus and Adrian had already been moved into my rooms by house elves. 

If things continued on in this rate ,I'd have to expand them.

But back to the present I was in the Slytherin stands cheering for my house and my mates on Gryffindor team ,procuring some looks from my classmates and friends that I gladly ignored. 

The mates that accompanied me to the game were Draco,Blaise, Neville, Terry,Theo,Cedric, Dean,Seamus and Sirius the man child I adored to death.

My friends Daphne, Hermione ,and Anthony Goldstein sitting nearby as we cheered wildly as the Slytherin team pulled off my plans to wild cheers at thier new game tactics. 

The commentator who I recognized as the Twins friend Lee Jordan had all of me and my friends and Stitches half way through because of his personality and jokes that often led to Mcgonagall berating him.

Much to my amusement. 

Let's just say we won the game by a landslide, and I was so proud of Marcus and Adrian because they only had one morning practice to Adjust to the new regime!

I left my friend's and mates behind after explain8i was going to congratulate my new mates, as I headed down to the pitch.

I threw my self at Marcus first while babbling how cool he looked while flying and how proud I was of him.

He simply smiled and thanked me while rubbing my head before tossing me to Adrian like i was a sack of meat!

The nerve of him ! Honestly !

I stuck my tongue out at him as they headed to the showers , giving Adrian the same treatment as Marcus with some kisses on the cheek since he wasn't a jerk like somebody else. 

I made sure Macus heard me , as well as the rest if the team that laughed at me teasing.

Marcus turned around and told me in a tone that brokered no argument to go back to our rooms when we arrived at the showers not far from the pitch or school. 

I huffed ,put my nose in the air and started my way back to the castle. 

Marcus's chuckle causing butterflies in my stomach. 

Half way pass the showers I saw Oliver wood Sitting by himself behind the Griffindor showers head in his hands.

When I realized he was _Crying , _ It made my gut clench in guilt and sadness that honestly took me off guard.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in front if him taking his hands away from his face causing him to jump before he relaxed when his eyes met mine.

"Please dont cry, I know it stings right now but I know that you will win next time , because you work so so hard every day to get stronger." I said softly while wiping his tears.

A bond appeared not a second later, tying us together as I let him cry his frustration out on my shoulder.

My breath creating fog as I comforted my new mate.

Snow just beginning to fall, as we took shelter in the warmth of the showers.

###

As expected Things were getting tense in the rooms after Oliver moved in and I decided enough was enough. The next day which was Sunday I forced all of my mates into the livingroom and put my foot down. 

"All right listen up! I know that recently there have been lots of new additions of various ages but I will not tolerate any more of this nonsense continuing. If you have and issue with someone or something speak up and we will have a conversation about it like responsible people until we find middle ground or a solution. So who want to go first ?"

I said staring out amount my mates ..who all started talking at the same time.

This is going to be a long day.

###

Long story short, My elder mates felt left out since I spent more time with my younger ones .

Now I didn't notice it because its normal for me to be with my classmates everyday, but I have been neglecting my elder mates .

So I made plans to spend time with Marvolo, Remus, Severus, Fire dancer, Rabastan (who I honestly haven't seen a lot since school started due to who he is, and his job which requires secrecy especially from nosy ass Dumbledore! We only get to see each other when he floo's over to our rooms before after work, much to my disdain. ) and Sirius on weekends and my free periods or time.

Next Marcus and Adrian discussed their issues with the twins and Oliver and eventually reached an agreement with them.

Adrian and Remus finally settled the little challenge issues between thier wolves finally figuring out who was the 'alpha's of the 2 .

Neville and Seamus Also solved the issue that had with Draco and Terry which thankfully got rid of the awful tension that was hanging around the house.

Lady magic help us if I get another mate .

##

I jinxed it ! Why do I do this to myself!

It was just a normal Day !

Until I bumped into Lee Jordan and his pearly white smile!

Now here I am enlarging my rooms to fit another mate in, My elder mates mainly leading the endeavor. 

I was so stress I triggered my next change, so now my hair was black with blonde highlights and had wings...fairy wings instead of my kitsune tail.

Whhhhhhyyyyyyy Merlin whyyyyyyyyyyyy!

That night I was sandwiched in between Remus and Sirius, praying like I had caught Severus and percy doing earlier that my mate gathering slowed down just a little. 

Little did I know with Yule tide break approaching my wish would not be granted .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus:Unseelie fae  
Adrian: born werewolf  
Lee: Kitsune  
Oliver: Nephilim


	17. Yuletide Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball at the Malfoy's

Harry POV 

Tonight was the night of the annual yuletide ball that the Malfoy family tended to throw every year, much to some of my mates horror they were forced to attend. 

I was with Draco, Narcissa , and Lucius by the floo greeting all of the guests as they arrived. 

I was wearing deep red robes that brought out the color of my eyes , and didn't clash with my golden jewelry. 

When the floo ocean again spout out more guests, one being the lestrange family. 

Including my long missed and adored mate, not giving a flying fuck who saw I threw myself into his arms as he peppered my face with kisses. 

"Oh how I missed you I know I saw you last week ,but it seems like an eternity!" I said dramatically as Rabastian laughed. 

" Yes an eternity indeed, lucky for you it will no longer be so , since I have finished my project I have gotten a vacation and Permission to join you at Hogwarts. " he said and I shrieked in glee which was met by disapproval by the Malfoy's since I was acting like a plebeian in my joy.

Rabastian set me down just as the Flint family arrived with another mate of mine who I once again clung to in greeting as I breathed in his scent.

The Flint's and the Malfoy's shaking their heads at our happy yet sappy reunions until Draco himself scooted us all out of the room so he could greet the oncoming guests and no one could see us acting so embarrassing .

I giggled as I dragged an amused Rabastian and a embarrassed Marcus to my tata and mom along with some of my other mates I came across in the ball room .

"Mom! Dad! I wanted to introduce you to some of my newer mates This is Marcus Flint,Adrian pucey,and Lee Jordan. " I said pointing to each one as I introduced them.

My mom smiled at them and took Marcus's hands I hers her crown of silver gleaming in the light.

"Welcome to the family we are so glad to have you!" She said as my dad nodded in agreement. 

He was in his Male form, wearing golden robes with black kohl his own cobra crown upon brow.

A trend from long ago , father wished to revive since my siblings and I were similar robes and Kohl.

"Yes ,welcome to the family..but be warned our motto is _family before all_...so should I even suspect you aren't following through with my son I will have you executed and wear your skins to warn off any others with impure thoughts...do I make myself clear?" My father said voice almost gaining a shape like quality. 

I never thought I'd see the day two slytherin's and a gryffindor fell over themselves to agree that they would do their utmost to be good mates...while shaking like scared puppies. 

I pouted, " Daaad! What did I say about fear mongering death to my mates!" I said glaring at him, as he smiled and cupped my cheek.

"I can't help it my little dove, you are just to precious to me.I can't help being protective it's my job afterall." He says smugly before kissing my head and being pulled away by fire dancer and his clan.

Lee, Adrian and Marcus and I then went around the ballroom together until we eventually separated to mingle alone after speaking to some of my other mates, like Marvolo, Sirus (who obviously was trying to melt into a wall to escape the ball), Remus ( who was holding Siri's hand so he couldn't escape) and Blaise and his mother.

Who held me in her arms the entire time I spoke with them until Blaise convinced her to let me go.

Now I was by the snacking table , the music changing to a more upbeat song as I took a nibble off a straw berry when someone stood next to me.

"Excuse me your majesty...may I have this dance?" Said a man that had an olive skin tone with dark hair and eyes, both gleaming with some intention as my gut sank.

This was no other Hernando, Henry's son ..I smiled as I politely declined. 

"Apologies lord Hernando , but I'm not much of a dancer.."-

"No matter your majesty, if you shall stumble or make mistake I shall make it seem as if I caused it."

Hernando insisted that gleam in his eyes growing with triumph and greed even as I tried to make another excuse when I saw a group had gathered around to see what was happening.

I smiled thinly and bowed to Hernando before accepting his hand and following him to the dance floor. 

In the way there I saw a weary Neville and Seamus who immediately were worried as soon as they saw I was with.

Both took off to look for some of my older mates after I mouthed 'Help Me' at them just before We reached the dance floor and got into position. 

Now don't get me wrong Henry's son was good looking but the way he looked at me....just made shiver go down my spine..like I was being hunted by a wolf.

I took deep breaths as I danced quite robotically with, due to my discomfort. 

Just as Hernando opened his mouth to no doubt ask me an inane question , when Rabastian's voice saved me from the hell I was in.

"My friend, pardon me if I may cut in?" He said in a tone that didn't allow an argument as he all but pushed Hernando away from me to take my willful hands I held out to him in response to his question. 

Immediately the ball room music changed to salsa music. 

"So my love to you think you'll be able to keep up?" Rabastian smirked as I met his smile with my own.

"Bring it on." I said as we moved simultaneously in a move where I ended up in a deep bend while being held to his chest.

And we danced round and round , spinning , being picked up and my favorite part when Rabastian actually flipped me on his arm!

When we finally finished, everyone's attention was on us as a rampant applause broke out from the audience. 

Except Harnando who was looking at Rabastian with an expression that could curdle milk before leaving with his entourage..

Well then . Check mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance scene is basically inspired by The mask of zorro..one of my favorite movies!

**Author's Note:**

> opinions? who else do you want harry to be with? do not be a troll or ill punch you in the throat. though criticism is welcomed.


End file.
